Amelia's journey
by thecardinalsin66
Summary: AU fic. An account of Amelia's reign told in her own words and through those around her, on her way to Budhapest Amelia reflects on her century of rule. Can an elder vampire love? what if she survived the train masacre with the help of a loyal servant?
1. Chapter 1

**Amelia's Journey**

**Chapter I: Reflections**

_The world I awoke to was infantly different to the world I left behind. When Viktor awoke me from my slumber I was both enthralled and appalled by the world I had inherited. Man had triumphed technologically; with iron clad sailing vessels capable of traversing entire oceans. Yet man was still the same savage animal it had always been, as their technological triumphs were little more than a more efficient way of slaughtering each other on a larger scale. This world was indeed confusing, I wanted nothing more than to just hide away from it, pretend it was just me and my kind. But this would not be possible, for I am an elder, I have to rule the great coven, take over where Viktor left off. Yet I knew I would be inheriting a war, Viktor despised the Lycans more than any of us, even Markus, a descendant of Corvinus did not have Viktor's contempt for the beast._

_One hundred years is a long time, and I have seen much this century, and yet it has gone so quickly. I remember my awakening. The first flashes of thought Viktor placed in my mind, I despised the awakening process, your first sensations being a decayed corpse, unable to function without the artificial introduction of blood, most undignified. Of course Viktor was the only one I would allow to see me in that hideous form, which was also useful as it would give him a chance to explain how one should rule this new world. Apparently Kraven had grown in stature and power these last two centuries, and Viktor's girl, the pretty one…. Selene had become our best Death Dealer. Things were indeed different._

_I remember the joy I felt when my youth had restored itself, I had my handmaidens dress me in a lavish gown, and for the first time in two centuries I was able to taste blood from another Vampire. My hand maiden Erika, a beautiful young thing and a favorite of Kraven's. As she stepped behind me to put my diamonds around my neck I caught her scent and knew that she had just fed. I dismissed my other handmaidens and asked Erika to sit with me. Her golden hair was pulled back tight, exposing every inch of her porcelain white face. I took her delicate arm in my hand and gently brought her wrist to my mouth, taking one last look at her young face, filled with anticipation and sank my teeth into her silky white flesh and tasted the sweet essence of flowing blood for the first time in two centuries. The girl tasted so sweet, I could hear her initial moans of discomfort which soon gave way to moans of ecstasy as the embrace took hold of her. I could tell she had not been a Vampire long as she tried to return the bite, but any Vampire knows a mere handmaiden may not taste an elder. I should have stopped her there, but it had been a long time. I released her wrist and allowed her to move closer to me, still breathing heavily she began to trace her tongue over my neck and then to my surprise she actually had the audacity to begin kissing me, though this was an extremely pleasant sensation I felt somewhat uncomfortable with it, as she was far beneath me. I had to stop her before she bit me, it wouldn't do for the coven to see me with bite marks now would it. I sent her away and made arrangements to speak with the whole coven._

_That was a trying time, it was hard to keep the coven together. It appeared it was not just the human world that was changing, but ours as well. Many of our number believed that Budapest was no longer the center of our world, many wanted more, I was one of them. I felt troubled in the mansion, mainly because of Kraven, he was building a powerbase for himself, and many allies, dangerous allies. Soren was amongst them, a man who could skin a Lycan with a bull whip. It appeared that my actions with Erika had angered him. Erika was after all his chylde. I often wondered why he even bothered turning her, it was obvious that he wanted Selene, perhaps Erika was a substitute. Anyway Kraven's insolence and ambition were growing, and unlike Viktor conflict did not appeal to me. I was resolved the world was a big place and I had an eternity to see it. So I did what no other elder had done before. I split the great coven, taking almost half our number with me. We left Budapest in 1902, first for France and the next spring on to London. Ah London, I spent two years there, that's where I found Malachi, my pet, my most loyal protector, my Chylde, the only mortal I ever sired, maybe the only person I ever loved. Any way he is a story for another time. From London we traveled on a great sailing vessel to what I knew as the new world, but have since been forged into a nation, the United States of America. That is where I have ruled my coven ever since, for nine decades I have explored the new world and built a great house of my own. But now my time as leader is coming to an end, and it will soon be Markus's time to rule. My coven will unite with our kindred in Budapest once again. I have sent my envoy, Dimitri, to meet with Kraven and make preparations for my return. As I sit on this train, taking me back to the place I left ninety nine years ago, my only regret is th….._

"My lady I…" a young man stood in the doorway to Amelia's private carriage, he was tall, dressed in a black tail coat and all manor of black fineries, in his left hand he carried a walking cane, a unique instrument its handle was solid silver, shaped like a pedestal on top of which sat an angel. The shaft was made from jet black wood, however the cane did not appear to be a waling implement as the bottom of it was a solid silver spike. "My apologies my lady." He continued "I did not realize you were busy."

"Not at all Malachi." Smiled Amelia, placing her diary and pen on a glass table in font of her. "Won't you sit with me a while? Have a glass of wine perhaps?" She poured a glass and motioned for Malachi to join her. Placing his walking cane on a dresser he went to join her.

"Make sure that thing doesn't scratch my furniture!" she snapped at the vampire

"The Furniture will be fine my lady." Sighed Malachi as he sat down opposite Amelia. "Are you nervous?" he asked, as he took a glass of wine.

"About what?" Asked Amelia.

"Going to sleep and not seeing anyone for two hundred years?"

"No" Said Amelia "This will not be the first time I have slumbered, you do not notice the passing of time."

"Its just that…." Malachi hesitated, trying to find the right words, "I'm nervous …. You sired me ninety eight years ago and we've hardly spent a week apart since…. How am I supposed to live two hundred years separated from you?"

"Oh Malachi" pleaded Amelia as she moved around the table to comfort him, resting on the arm of his chair she embraced him "Though it will only feel like a moment from when I close my eyes to when Viktor will awaken me, it may as well be a millennia, for I will not be with you."

"I live only to serve you my lady" Whispered Malachi almost in a sob.

"And you have served me well." Amelia reassured him. She moved from the arm of the chair to kneel in front of him. She looked up into his dead brown eyes and remembered the boy she sired, she stroked his face. His pale white skin was flawless despite nine decades of time. She smiled at him and stroked his jet black hair "you have protected me from all my enemies, Lycan, human, even other Vampires. Your loyalty has brought me the only moments of true joy I've had in my life, and I have had a long life. I trust you above all others, even Markus and Viktor."

"Thank you my lady" Malachi responded with a genuine satisfaction "I just want you to know I will miss you every second you slumber."

Amelia smiled; Malachi had been her favorite ever since she first laid eyes on him. She knew this would be hard, but she actually felt overwhelmed. "Enough of this." She said briskly, trying to change the subject. "Two hundred years will fly by, and you have Nina, the two of you have spent everyday of the last decade together, she loves you deeply."

"And I her" returned Malachi "She's the only other person on this Earth that can offer me comfort."

"When will you send for her?" Amelia asked, obviously concerned that her chylde would have no one to comfort him when she was put to slumber.

"When everything's settled down, I'm not sure what Budapest is like, I'm not sure what Kraven's like. I want to make sure everything is safe."

There was an uneasy silence as the two looked at each other. "Why don't you go and make sure everything is on schedule." Suggested Amelia

"Of course my lady." Was Malachi's programmed response. He stood and walked back to the dresser on which he left his cane, he carried by the shaft so that the silver handle was not obscured. Before he left he turned and bowed his head to his mistress and sire, Amelia smiled and nodded in response. As he turned and left about his business Amelia's smile turned into an expression of pain and sorrow. She lashed out swinging her arm at the wine glasses in front of her, sending them flying into the wall, almost disintegrating on impact. Then she got up and calmly walked to the door, locking the entrance to her private carriage Amelia turned around, and leaning against the ornately carved door she sank to the floor and pulled her knees up close to her chest. Not caring that she was creasing her beautifully embroided gown she sank her head into her knees and did something she had not done for nearly a century. She Sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Malachi**

She had been sobbing for half an hour, ignoring the knocks and hails of her court and Death Dealers. She was going to sleep for two hundred years, and she was not going to be with her Malachi. He has just poured his heart out to her, and yet his pain was no the pain she had hoped to hear. His pain was that of a chylde missing his sire, and yet Amelia wanted so much more. What made the sorrow even harder to bare was the fact that she could have had it, nine decades ago she redefined their relationship, and now he had Nina. Amelia nearly distraught looked over at the coffee table to see the diary she had cast aside, yearning for happier times she glanced over at a chest of drawers, a small oak structure with a brass lock. Inside there were volumes of diaries, she picked out the one that she would always know. A velvet bound book with gold etchings, she knew it well, for she had read it many times. It was the diary she wrote in when she had first arrived in London; it was the entry where she had first met Malachi. Aching for some comfort, she read it once more.

_We have been in London for three weeks and something unexpected has happened. In my haste to see what our new home has to offer I began exploring this city, its bars, restaurants, theatres, all aspects of its night life. However I do despise having the Death Dealers follow me everywhere, I am an Elder, I deserve my independence, Which is precisely why I left on my own tonight. However as I was out walking I could feel someone following me, I stayed in sight stopping at numerous bars to taste the finest wines and spirits. I was confident no one would stop me in public. However I knew I had to get back to my accommodation before sunrise, feeling I had lost my pursuers I took a short cut down an alley way. And then it happened, two men jumped out at me, I smelt them, I knew they were Lycan, not very powerful ones either. I displayed my fangs and hissed at them, yet they were not intimidated by me. Stupid beasts, how did two lycan pups hope to defeat me? I am an elder, almost insulted by their stupidity. However I was bored. I desired to see how this situation panned out. I did not destroy them straight away, I listened to their threats, one of them grabbed me by the shoulder "I always wanted to kill a Vampire" he growled at me. I almost laughed, however before I had the chance to tear his heart out, the most curious thing happened. A voice called out from behind us "I think you better leave the lady alone." All three of us turned around, to see a boy, a human standing in the alley way. A beautiful thing he was, no more than eighteen he had jet black hair and brown eyes that told me no story, they were dead. His clothes were a bit tattered I assumed he was not a rich human. The Lycans laughed at him, one of them removed his coat and transformed into his wolf form. And yet the boy did not run he just said very calmly "that's interesting." He then pulled a knife from his pocket and charged towards my aggressors. He plunged the knife into the creature's heart, to no avail of course. The creature's companion was not impressed; he struck me, caught me off guard and grabbed the boy. The other Lycan plunged its claws deep into the boys' sternum, he sank to his knees. In that instance I felt hatred like I had never felt before. I grabbed the creature by its neck, and tore its throat out. As the dog lay gagging at my feet I pulled a hair pin from my hair, a solid silver object and drove it through the beasts' heart. Before his companion had the chance to transform I snapped his neck, placing my solid silver stiletto heel on the beasts head, I drove it through the Lycans brain._

_I looked down and saw the brave boy struggle to his feet. I took his arm, "I'm sorry" he said "I couldn't help you." I was taken aback. "You were willing to risk your life for me, why?" The boy clenched his side and sank back to the floor. "You… look like you needed help." I felt choked. "What is your name child?" I asked softly, the boy looked up at me spitting up blood he managed to choke "Malachi." I looked down at him and smiled. "Malachi" I repeated. I began to stroke his hair, "Malachi…" I whispered softly "You are dying, and it is my fault, however I can give you life, and everything else you have ever wanted. Will you join me?"_

_The boy looked up at me for a time and then I got my answer. "Yes…… My lady" he managed to whisper. I cradled the boy in my arms and held him tight, sinking my teeth into his neck. At first the dying boy convulsed in pain, then he stopped, he wrapped his arms around my torso, the Embrace had taken hold of him. The poor boy passed out soon after this. I looked down at him for what seemed like an eternity. What a beautiful creature he was. The only human I have ever considered worthy enough to sire, I wanted him. I carried him in my arms back towards my mansion. My Death Dealers had seen me coming and ran to greet me, fire arms in hand. "My lady." A Death Dealer spoke, "What happened? Who is this?" I looked at him in disgust. "This boy tried to save my life!" I hissed "Leave us!" I carried him to my private chambers and laid him down. I would teach him everything he would need to know about being Vampire. He would be my companion._

_A week has passed and my new chylde is quickly embracing our ways. When he first awoke he needed to feed, livestock of course, not human blood. During this time I refused to see any other member of my court. I noticed the way Malachi looked at me, he wanted me, and he loved me. Yet I would not allow myself to be his, and he always had to much respect to press the issue. I taught him how to use his knew strength, and to my surprise he adapted very quickly beating my Death Dealers in sparing matches. I was so proud. I had him sleep on the sofa in my private chambers so we would not have to be apart. With Malachi's training neither of us had really slept in a week, and I couldn't take anymore, I suggested we retire, despite the fact that it was still night. I had barely been asleep for an hour when it happened; there was a great howling sound, followed by gunfire. Malachi jumped from his sofa and put the chamber lights on. I stayed in bed wrapped in the bed clothes and reassured him "Stay here the Death Dealers will protect us." And then as if on cue the window to m chamber smashed, a lycan was standing in the room before us. I leapt out of bed still in my night gown, ready to challenge the Lycan. However as it charged at me, Malachi grabbed the beast by the throat. As the creature struggled against him Malachi began to beat the creature, he had gained the upper hand. Grabbing a solid silver dagger from my wall, he drove it through the beasts' heart, and it stopped moving. Malachi through the animals carcass back through the window and turned to me "Are you okay my lady?" I looked at him licking my lips "Yes Malachi I breathed heavily trying to resist the urge to touch myself "Close the shutters" I Panted. Malachi closed the shutters of my now broken window and fixed the curtains so that we would be protected from the daylight when morning came. An instant later there was a knock on the door "My lady, is everything alright in there?" The voice belonged to Nathan, my lead Death Dealer. "Yes leave us!" I snapped. I walked over to Malachi, seeing the blood of our enemy on his chest; I lost all control and began to lick it off. His hand went to my shoulders and he gently pulled down the straps to my night gown, I felt a shiver as the black silk gown slid down over my body to the floor. I stood there naked before him, and lent in for a kiss, it was magical the way it fe……_

Amelia had no choice but to stop reading for she had torn out the pages of her past a long time ago, however she still remembered what had happened. The happiest most joyful moment of her life, and the cause of all her sorrow ever since.

_Our kiss could have lasted forever_, Amelia thought. Yet it didn't, Amelia could never have believed it at the time but something more amazing was about to happen. Taking his sire in his strong arms he lowered her onto the bed. Amelia gazed up at Malachi, who was still standing at the foot of the bed. He took the silver dagger he had used on the Lycan and turned it on himself, slicing the palm of his hand he held his hand high above Amelia's head, and let the blood trickle down into her mouth. Then he moved his hand down over her body to allow his blood to run freely over the breasts of his sire. He took a step back to watch the blood flow from her breasts down to her abdomen. Amelia began to rub herself, licking the blood from her fingers. Malachi could no longer restrain himself he stepped forward to claim what was his. Separating her legs Malachi began to caress the ivory white skin of the beautiful elders' inner thigh. Then much to Amelia's delight he delicately parted the petals of her flesh with his fingers and began to caress her most intimate area. Amelia purred with delight. "Let me taste you." She panted. Malachi obliged, lowering himself onto her he penetrated his sire just as she sank her teeth into his neck. The two groaned in ecstasy as their essences became one. Amelia's cold body became hotter than she ever imagined possible. She began to scream with pleasure as her legs wrapped around the torso of her chylde. With one final scream she climaxed like never before, and then the inferno that raged in her body was extinguished by the cool climax of her lover. The two lay there together throughout the day and into the night. Amelia lay looking into Malachi's eyes, stroking his hair. "I love you Amelia." whispered Malachi. "And I love you" She smiled, kissing his nose.

Then Amelia stopped smiling, "Get out!" She snapped as she got out of bed and covered herself with a silk robe.

"I'm sorry?" Asked a puzzled Malachi

"We can't do this" Amelia said bitterly.

"Why the Hell not!" Demanded Malachi

"Because I am an Elder! I do not have the luxury of Love, my loyalty must be to the coven!"

"So we're supposed to pretend that this never happened?" Asked Malachi, almost in desperation.

"Yes" Choked Amelia, wiping away a tear. "It's for the best."

The two stared at each other for a time. Neither knowing what to say, Amelia could see the tears welling up in Malachi's eyes, and yet he would not cry. Amelia composed herself. Taking a deep breath se asked "Do I still have your loyalty Malachi?" Holding out her hand she awaited his response. Malachi took her hand in his and kissed it like a knight would to his Queen. "Of course my lady." He said coldly, as he turned and exited Amelia's chambers.

Amelia sat in her private carriage, thinking of what may have been. They had never talked of their passion again. She remembered how awkward it had been for the first month or so, every time they saw each other. However passion eventually turned to affection and Amelia could count on one hand the amount of time they had spent apart. But all the affection and all the loyalty could not replace what she truly wanted. A century of denial was a long time; however two centuries of loneliness would be even longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III Change of Plans**

As the train hurtled towards Budapest, Malachi made his way to the front carriage, knocking the door open with his cane.

"Sir" A death dealer stood to attention.

"Report" Enquired Malachi.

"Every thing is on schedule sir, there has been a slight change though."

Malachi's head snapped round "What kind of change? Why was I not informed earlier?" His voice was unusual; there was an obvious sense of anticipation in it, something that made the Death Dealer nervous.

"The Council did not think it necessary to inform you sir." He replied nervously.

"What has changed Matthew?" Malachi snapped, growing impatient.

"We are no longer being met by Khan Sir. Kraven called Nathan; he's sending his own team. We are to rendezvous with a guy named Soren."

Malachi's look of anticipation turned to a snarl of hatred "Soren" he hissed.

"Sir?" asked Matthew

Malachi took a moment to look around nervously "Very good" he nodded "Where is Nathan?"

"He's with the driver sir."

"Right then…" Malachi hesitated for a moment "I want both of you with the council until we get there. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Said Matthew, standing to attention, and turning to carry out his task

"Oh and Matthew…" Malachi began in a some what patronizing tone "arm the driver; I have a bad feeling about this." Turning to leave, Malachi muttered under his breath "I hate this fucking country."

Sitting in a quiet corner of one of the carriages Malachi's thoughts began to drift, he began thinking about why the hell they were here. He remembered back to two weeks ago, when the received the final arrangements for the Awakening……

"So is every thing clear?" Asked Dimitri, Amelia's envoy, "Any Questions?"

"Just the one." said Malachi sarcastically. "Amelia is one of three elders, correct?"

"Of course" Replied Dimitri, somewhat baffled by the question.

Malachi nodded and continued "And being one of three elders, if anything were to happen to her it would throw the entire chain into chaos, correct?"

"Yes Malachi" Sighed Dimitri "But your missing the po…"

"Well then!" Shouted Malachi, interrupting Dimitri "Why in Amelia's name have you agreed to send not only our lady, but the entire council, on a little jaunt across the world by plane train and automobile, with only two Death Dealers for protection! It's not the best idea you've ever had! Is it Dimitri?'

Malachi remembered how Dimitri looked, as if he were going to be swallowed by the Great Hall. The Great Hall of Amelia's New York mansion was a grand sight. A huge room which could comfortably hold the entire coven. At one end of the hall sat a large number of circular tables organized into three rows, all made from antique pine. During Gatherings low ranking, and non-active members of the coven sat at these. After these three rows there was a great oak table that stretched across the remainder of the room. This is where the Council, Death Dealers and other high ranking Vampires sat. It was from this table that Dimitri was giving his speech. At the foot of this great table there was a small stair case, with claret carpet and a brass hand rail running up the middle of it. An armed Death Dealer stood at either side of this stair case, as it led to the most important feature of the hall, an eight by ten foot platform that housed Amelia's throne. An ornately carved golden structure, emblazed with her seal. This is where Amelia looked over court, on either side of her throne sat two smaller chairs. On the right sat Eli, the oldest member of the coven besides Amelia herself, and on the left sat Nina. Paramour of Malachi, whose relationship with Amelia's favorite had earned her considerable power within the coven. These chairs however, did not face out over the coven, instead they sat slightly in front of Amelia's throne, facing each other, so that Amelia alone could benefit from their council. And of course stood just behind Amelia's throne, was as always, Malachi.

He recalled the blank look on Dimitri's face after he belittled him over the security arrangements. "Well?" He demanded again "Only two Death Dealers?"

"Two Death Dealers, and you." Was the cold response he received. However it had not come from Dimitri, or the council, it had come from the platform. He looked slightly to his left to see Nina rising from her chair. She gave him a cheeky smile. "With your permission my lady?" She asked Amelia with a slight curtsy. Amelia's response was a slight nod of her head. "Thank you Dimitri." Nina Began " The arrangements are satisfactory."

"What!" Spat Malachi.

Nina turned and glared at him. "Sshh" She hissed. Rolling his eyes Malachi retook his place behind Amelia's throne. "Everyone out." Ordered Nina.

As the coven filed out of the great hall Malachi turned to Nina. "What the hell are you thinking!" He demanded in a half growl.

"Ah" she pouted "Your so cute when your mad at me." Before he could respond she tiptoed and kissed him on the nose. Malachi looked at his paramour. She was a petit creature, with a curvaceous figure, her raven black hair flowed down her back, and her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen. She wore a black Basque exposing her cleavage and a flowing black skirt that reached the floor. Though her clothes were not as ornate or extravagant as some of the women in the coven, it was a style he preferred. He placed both hands on her shoulders feeling the perfect texture of her porcelain white skin, then placing a finger on her deep red lips, he sighed "I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"No. No your not." She responded smugly.

Defeated, Malachi turned to Amelia "My lady I do have genuine concerns over your security."

"You always do Malachi" She sighed "But you know how I hate to be surrounded by the Death Dealers. Anyway, there will be plenty of reinforcements waiting for us in Budapest.

"Of course my lady" Bowed Malachi in defeat.

"Besides" Smiled Amelia "If you can not defend me from whatever's out there, what will a few more Death Dealers do?"

"The Boys right" coughed the old Vampire sitting to Amelia's right "You may be an Elder my lady, but you are not Viktor. This could be dangerous for you." The Vampire looked a lot older than Amelia, this is because though an immortal he was not a pure bread Vampire, and he was thirteen hundred years old.

"Thank you for your concern Eli" Said Amelia placing a hand on his ancient shoulder "Your council is always invaluable to me. However the arrangements have been made. Now if the three of you do not mind, I will retire."

The three bowed their heads to her. "You need to apologize to Dimitri as well." Commented Nina.

"Me!" Was Malachi's startled response.

"Yeah you!" The beautiful paramour chastised "You were very mean."

"Fine! I'll do it now." He moaned.

"Thank you baby." She smiled sweetly.

"You'll do it later" Interrupted Amelia.

"My Lady?" Asked Malachi with a raised eyebrow.

"Walk with me."

Opening the double doors behind the throne Malachi held the door for his mistress. "You always let her win don't you." Amelia commented as she passed him.

"Pretty much" He admitted. He then hurried down the corridor to keep pace with the elder, leaving the door to close Nina and Eli.

As Malachi snapped out of his thoughts he gazed out of the window. Still feeling uneasy he whispered to himself "I knew we should have brought more Death Dealers."

"I'm sorry sir?" He heard a voice say.

Gripping his cane he turned round to see Matthew standing there. "You said something sir."

"Oh.. Don't worry" He said shaking his head "What's wrong?"

"Nathan says we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Excellent" Malachi nodded coldly. "Get the council ready, I'll get Amelia." Cane in hand Malachi headed to his mistress's private quarters to inform her that in ten minutes her reign was coming to an end. Soon she would have to awaken Markus and condemn herself to two hundred years of slumber.

Standing at the door to Amelia's carriage, Malachi took a deep breath and used his cane to knock lightly on her door.

"Who is it?" Amelia asked coldly.

"Me my lady." He spoke softly.

"Enter."

As Malachi entered the room Amelia was standing to greet him. She looked beautiful, her lightly shaded dress complete with exquisite embroidery complemented both her flawless Vanilla complexion and her perfect figure. She wore an ornate golden collar that covered her whole neck, it was a Celtic design, a gift from Malachi which she had received a life time ago, and the golden sapphire earrings that she had worn the night she sired Malachi, the only other Jewels more beautiful than these were the precious crystal gems that were her eyes.

"You look beautiful my lady." The loyal servant told his mistress "Its time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Train Station Massacre **

As the Black jugernaught that was Amelia's train came to a halt, her chief death dealer Nathan made his way to the carriage window. Looking past the tracks he saw of group men in suits, holding automatic weapons. The lead man, a short long haired, expressionless figure, took a flash light from his pocket and clicked it on and off four times, Nathan responded with four clicks of his own, as was the agreed signal. Nathan then turned and nodded to Matthew who was stood at the other end of the carriage, between them sat the council members, "let's do this." He said to the lower ranking Death Dealer.

At the same time this was happening Amelia and Malachi were watching the scene unfold from her carriage window. "There" said Malachi pointing to a man with a flashlight "Soren, I bet he's only here to wind me up."

"Ah yes" noted Amelia "I'd almost forgot about your little spat. I don't suppose it would do me any good to remind you that it happened fifty years ago would it?"

"No" was the one worded response she received.

Rolling her eyes Amelia warned "Do not start anything"

"Of course not my lady" Said Malachi somewhat unconvincingly "Lets not keep him waiting."

Amelia exited her private quarters into the main carriage, with Matthew standing aside for her as she entered. Amelia made her way towards Nathan and the carriage door, as always Malachi stood just over her shoulder. As they passed the Council members stood to walk behind the elder; that was until they heard it, the blood curdling sound that no Vampire wants to hear. The sound of Howling.

Both Malachi and Amelia cast their eyes upwards, desperately searching for where the sounds were coming from. Casting a quick glance out of the Window Malachi could see that their escorts were not making a move to help them. They were betrayed. Then six or seven heavy thuds hit the carriage roof, Amelia looked up once more, as Malachi cast a worried glance towards Nathan. It was Nathan who finally broke the silence in the carriage by pulling back the hammer of his weapon. Malachi clenched his fist around the handle of his Cain and awaited the inevitable, he would not have long to wait.

There was a smash of glass as one of the beasts came in through the window. Pulling Amelia back behind him Malachi swung his right arm at the Lycan, driving the sharp silver edges of his cane into the lycans face, then with a slight flick of his wrist his drove the solid silver point of his walking cane into the beasts heart and kicked it back through the window. However by this point the beast's companions had entered the carriage. "One down" Malachi spat coldly. There was carnage from this point onwards; there was a deafening sound of gunfire from the Death Dealers, until Nathan's head was near enough destroyed on impact with a window. Malachi continued to fend off the lycan, using his cane as an extension of his body, landing every blow perfectly, he had been able to kill two more of the lycan, one with his cane, the other by snapping its neck, however this victory would be short lived as one of the beasts was able to pin him against the wall, crushing his throat. As he struggled against his aggressor he could again hear two lots of gunfire, Mathew and the driver were holding the beasts at bay. Malachi was feeling drowsy now, although he had been able to avoid the snapping jaws of the lycan holding him he had been unable to break its grip, then to his surprise the creature released him and sunk to the floor. Amelia had broken its neck, "What would you do without me?" she smiled. Before he could respond, his mistress let out a cry of unspeakable pain and staggered backwards. A lycan had delivered a devastating attack, slashing her side open with his claws. "Amelia!" cried Malachi, regaining his weapon and moving his mistress away from their would be attackers. They had been fighting for no more than a minute and a half, yet now Malachi and Amelia were alone, Nathan and Matthew lay fallen, their driver disemboweled and the entire council slain. What made things worse is that there was nowhere to run now, they were backed up against a wall, two Vampires cornered with four lycans in front of them. Malachi displayed his fangs and hissed at his aggressors. "I'm sorry my lady" Malachi hung his head in shame "I have failed you." Then, twisting the solid silver handle of his cane, Malachi unsheathed a magnificent blade. A solid silver stake emerged from the wooden Shaft, discarding the shaft Malachi launched a last ditch assault against the lycan, he drove the stake into one of their hearts, removed it and began to exchange blows with the surviving three in a desperate attempt to protect his princess and sire. Despite a valiant effort from the loyal servant, Malachi was overcome; a Lycan tossed his still body at his mistress's feet.

Amelia sank to the floor and cradled the head of her chylde, letting out a whine of pain. Though they were in their wolf forms Amelia could have sworn they were laughing at her. Letting loose with what can only be described as a roar, she flew at one of the Lycan sinking her teeth into its throat and tearing it out. However soon the already wounded Amelia fell, one of the two remaining lycan grasped a claw around throat. Amelia, powerless for the first time in her life was flinching with pain, with tears running down her face, Amelia could feel she was losing consciousness, before she did she managed to choke "Malachi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: The Escape**

The first sensations of feeling Malachi experienced was a searing pain shooting through his whole body. He knew he was still on that damned train, he just hoped Amelia was as well. Jumping to his feet with a cat like silence Malachi stood ready to face the two remaining Lycan, however they were not there, instead a large black man stood over his mistress with a syringe in his hand it looked as if he was bleeding her. Malachi's eyes filled with rage, jumping into the air Malachi used the carriage wall as a spring board to launch his attack. As soon as his feet hit the wall the hulking Lycan turned, however his face was met with a vaulting kick to the side of his head, falling to the floor Malachi unleashed a brief series of kicks to the face and sternum of his enemy. Once Mailachi was satisfied his opponent was stunned he turned, then scooping up his mistress in a fireman's carry he leapt through a broken window, and with a series of gravity defying bounds he made his escape from the train station into a small clump of trees.

"Shit!" The huge Lycan bellowed as he punched a hole in the wall of the carriage. By the time he had got to the window his attacker was out of site, Soren and his men had already left the scene and he had sent the two surviving Lycan away, there was no way he was going to find Amelia. He hesitated for a time trying to think what he was going to say to Lucian. His chain of thought was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Raze" He answered in his granite like voice

"Its Pierce" came a voice from the other end of the phone "Lucian wants to know what's keeping you? Is it done?" asked Pierce "are they all dead"

Raze hesitated for a moment, he looked down at the bag of syringes filled with Amelia's blood, is it enough? He thought to himself.

"Raze!" Pierce called out "Are they all dead?"

"Yes" lied Raze, "They're all dead; I'm on my way back."

Taking the bag of syringes in one hand he wiped some sweat from his brow, "It must be enough."

Malachi stopped running after a few minutes until he came to a small car park, he gently placed Amelia down on to the cold concrete floor, and desperately tried to get some kind of reaction out of her. "My lady!" he pleaded franticly as he stroked her hair, "please don't leave me!" He sliced open his wrist using one of his fangs and held it to her mouth. "Please, Please drink princess." He pleaded, yet Amelia lay motionless on the ground. He walked over to the most inconspicuous car in the car park, a beige Volvo, breaking the window he tore out the dash and hot wired the car. Placing Amelia in the back seat, he kissed her forehead and climbing into the driver's seat began to drive. Steering with his right hand he took his cell phone out of his pocket with his left, he had twenty two missed calls, all from New York. He called back and a delicate voice answered the phone "Where have you been?" asked a clearly worried Nina.

"We've been betrayed!" Spat Malachi "They're all dead!"

"Who's dead?" Asked Nina, clearly panicking

"The Council! Nathan! Fucking everyone! They're all dead!"

"Amelia?" She asked her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"I don't know" Malachi responded.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Demanded Nina "What's happened to our princess?"

"She's in the car with me now, I don't know if she's alive or not, now angel you have to listen to me, we've been betrayed, I can't risk going to the mansion, I'm taking the mistress to Ziodec, call ahead make arrangements for them to receive us, and Nina, your going to have to use your authorization to make sure they don't contact Kraven. Do you understand?" He asked her in a firm yet reassuring voice.

"Yes my love."

"Good, I'll call you when things are safe, I love you Nina."

"I love you too baby."

Malachi knew where he was going, as Amelia's chief of security he had visited the Ziodec research facility just outside Budapest a few times on official business. Ziodec was the legitimate front to the Vampires Empire, it made the cloned blood that sustained them, and forged the weapons they used in their fight against the lycan's. He thought that the facility would be their safest bet, the men in charge of Ziodec know that Amelia and the council are in charge of their corporations funding, therefore it was safe to assume that their loyalty would still be with Amelia.

"Hang on my Lady" he pleaded to the still unconscious Amelia "You'll be safe soon"

After about thirty minutes of driving Malachi saw the imposing square structure that was the Ziodec research facility, it was a dark square building with a huge drive, it was not very tall, three or four story's high, it was what lied beneath the installation that made it so special. A dozen sub-terrainian stories's filled with labs and research centers. There was one in most of the world's major cities. Malachi could see two black hummers parked outside a huge iron gate, and a dozen armed men, they weren't Death Dealers, probably weren't even Vampires Malachi thought to himself. As the car rolled to a stop one of the armed men approached the car, with and MP5 pointed at Malachi.

"Sir I'm going to need your clearance" he said in a firm yet calm voice.

"Malachi, head of security" the Vampire responded holding out a swipe card.

After taking the swipe card to a laptop on board one of the hummers, Malachi's access was verified.

"Thank you sir, I'm Sergeant Volkof, if you would leave your car here we'll dispose of it. I'm told your wounded passenger is a member of the council."

"This is the Lady Amelia." Malachi responded coldly

"I see.." hesitated the Guard "We must hurry, and get her to our medical facilities."

Malachi gently scooped Amelia up in his arms and placed her in the back of one of the hummers. The journey into the bows of the facility seemed to blur now, he watched as doctors and scientists plugged all sorts of tubes into Amelia, people were asking him questions, what happened? When? How? He didn't even know anymore, all he cared about was Amelia getting better.

"Mr Malachi" A cold voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Identify yourself." Malachi demanded

"My name is Holtz, and I am the director of this facility."

"You're a Vampire" Observed Malachi, no longer looking at the frail figure in an Armani suit and White coat.

"Yes I am, our doctors tell me that Amelia's condition is serious, though we are trying to replace the blood she lost, we are unable to say when or if she will recover. However if she does it will be thanks to you."

"That's my job" Malachi commented coldly. "Mr Holtz, we need to have a little talk about loyalty."

"I'm not sure I understand" The older Vampire said, clearly uneasy.

"Its very simple, our Lady was betrayed by Kraven and his men, I need to know that your loyalties are with Amelia, and not this new movement."

"I am loyal only to the elders" Holtz boldly proclaimed "This Corporation and the forces it commands are loyal to Amelia."

"That's good to hear" Nodded Malachi "However, in order to make sure there are going to be some temporary changes to the running of this facility."

"Like What?" Asked Holtz

"For starters there is to be no communication whatsoever with Kraven, or any one else at the mansion. Do you understand?"

"Yes" was his simple reply.

"Good. Secondly, although you will continue to oversee this facility as normal, I will take control of your forces, which I am about to deploy to safeguard this facility, incase someone comes to finish the job they started earlier. Oh, and your going to need to call up any reserves, ok?

"Of course" Sighed Holtz, obviously unhappy about these concessions.

"Do not worry Mr. Holtz" Malachi reassured him, "These changes will only be so until Amelia is better, and we have our own security. Now, if you will excuse me I have some phone calls to make.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Waiting**

Having made sure Amelia was safe, now came the hardest part, waiting. He had managed to call Dimitri and tell him to leave the mansion with the rest of Amelia's envoy. He would feel better when Dimitri got there, that way he could deal with all the politics, and let Malachi focus on Amelia. He had spoke to Nina, who had been extremely worried about them, so worried that she had already left Amelia's mansion in New York, ahead of a group of Death Dealers, and was on her way to Hungary. However due to the political problems with Vampires traveling internationally it would take them a while to get there. He sat at Amelia's bedside, stroking her hair.

"Do you remember when we first got to New York?" He asked her "How excited we all were, even though you pretended not to be. A new beginning that's what you said. But it wasn't a new beginning because you're lying here. In this country you first left because you found the decadence and ambition of Kraven to taxing. It's not right, because of him you're lying here." As he kissed Amelia's hand a single tear rolled down his face. "I knew as soon as Matthew told me Soren was meeting us that things would go wrong. I should have killed that freaky little Bastard when I had the chance."

Malachi thought back to time when Amelia's slumber seemed like an eternity away, when life for the New York Coven was good. To a time more than fifty years ago, when an evil regime was on the verge of conquering Europe, and the land that had been Amelia's home. This regime had a specific idea of what the world should be like, and anyone who did not fit into this regime was punished, severely. Jews, Gypsies Catholics, Homosexuals among others. However there were other groups that these men hated, immortals, both Lycan and Vampire. When the country's masters seemingly sided with this regime Kraven called on Amelia for help, how well Malachi remembered this time, his first trip to Hungary, his first mission away from Amelia since he had been sired, more than forty years previously. How he remembered……

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Budapest 1942 _

_Malachi stood in the hall of the great mansion, he stood tall looking around at the aristocratic Vampires lounging around smoking, his Death Dealer escort stood behind him, refusing to make eye contact. Anyone would have thought there wasn't a war on. His attention was then drawn to a group of people coming down an ornate stair case. The lead man was tall with shoulder length black hair; he wore an open collar black shirt and had long nails. "You must be Malachi" the lead man stated. _

"_You must be Kraven." Was Malachi's response._

"_How was your journey?" asked Kraven?_

"_Fine."_

_Kraven smiled "I see your not one for small talk. I'm assuming Amelia has made you aware of our situation?"_

"_I'm fully aware and ready to complete the mission." Malachi began coldly "Have you assembled my team."_

"_Ah yes" smirked Kraven "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."_

"_About what!" demanded Malachi_

"_Though I appreciate the faith our Lady places in you, I think it would be better if Soren here were to lead the mission." At that, the short long haired man flanking Kraven stepped forward. He was pale, with a cold piercing stare. _

"_No" was Malachi's simple response._

"_What do you mean no?"_

"_I mean I will be leading the mission as planned, so tell your angry looking Elf to stop staring me out." Malachi awaited Kraven's response._

"_Soren is…."_

"_I'm sure Soren is very capable, however the Princess has declared that I am to lead the mission, and I intend to, unless of course you are challenging the will of Lady Amelia. Which you would never dream of doing, would you Kraven?"_

"_Of course not." Hissed the Steward of the Hungarian coven._

"_Alright then!" smiled Malachi "Come along Soren, we have work to do."_

_Soren cast a glance towards Kraven, who responded with a simple nod. "Very well." Sneered Soren._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"How is she?" A concerned voice asked Malachi bringing him out of his thoughts and back into the Ziodec medical facility.

Malachi turned to see Dimitri standing in the door way with his security. "Not to good" was Malachi's only answer "What's happening at the mansion?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sighed Dimitri

"Try me"

"Well…" Began Dimitri trying to find where to begin "Viktor's awake"

Malachi's head snapped round "How is that even possible?"

"Honestly, I don't know"

"What of Kraven?" Demanded Malachi

"That's an interesting development, he and his men left the mansion."

"That is interesting Dimitri" sighed Malachi as he took Amelia's hand in his "Sit down Dimitri, Amelia is going to want your report when she wakes up. Did Soren leave with Kraven as well?"

"Yes he did" said Dimitri as he pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Amelia's bed "You should have killed that little bastard when you had the chance."

"Don't I know it." He muttered under his breath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hungarian countryside 1942_

_Malachi, Soren and two death dealers lay hidden in some bushes overlooking an army facility. There was a huge barb wire fence that surrounded the complex. The complex itself was a series of small barrack like buildings and a stone factory with a huge chimney. _

"_Okay we all know what we're doing." Malachi began to address his team. "Rigel, Samuel when we jump the fence I need you guys to take out the guards, remember stay quiet for as long as possible. Soren me and you are going to head to the Barracks at the back of the complex, we need to free Eli." Everyone was ready. "Go"_

_The four Vampires ran towards the complex, jumping the fence in a single bound all four men made it into the perimeter, the Death Dealers went off to distract the guards while Soren and Malachi went on to their objective. As the two passed the structure with the chimney they came across two piles, one of Lycan carcasses, the other a dusty skeletal pile of Vampire remains. "What the hell is this?" asked Soren. _

"_Genocide Soren" replied Malachi "They're killing us as well as the humans."_

_They finally made it to the barracks where their intelligence had told them the man they were to rescue was being held. Soren picked the lock and the two entered a dark room. The door slammed behind them. "Shit!" Both men spat in unison. _

_All the lights came on, the Vampire they were supposed to be saving was chained to a chair, the rest of the room was filled with SS men, wielding machine guns, flame throwers and swords. "Gudden Tag" an SS officer stepped forward. "My name is Heidenreich, I am the commandant of this complex." He was a short wiry man, who would be nothing were it not for his uniform. He carried a walking cane, it had a black shaft, with a silver handle, the handle was shaped like an angel on a pedestal, and at the bottom of the shaft was a solid silver point. _

"_Well gentlemen, I am delighted you have come, with who am I speaking to?"_

"_I'm Malachi, this is Soren, we're here for Eli"_

"_I'm afraid I can not allow that." Smiled the SS officer. _

"_Then we have a problem" Stated Malachi "Nice cane" he smiled._

_The SS men looked worried, they were right to be, both Malachi and Soren, displayed their fangs and hissed, they both lunged towards the soldiers, the room erupted into gunfire, flame and blood. There was carnage everywhere. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Dimitri had been waiting by Amelia's bedside for hours, it was the waiting that he couldn't stand. There was nothing to do now but wait. The facilities security were deployed, a team had been sent to track down Kraven and his men, Nina was still days away, and Amelia showed no signs of improving. What was he to do? Luckily he would not have to wait long to decide.

"Sir" a strong voice called out, Malachi turned round to see Sergeant Volkof standing before him.

"Report" Malachi commanded.

"Sir, my team has just got back from the train station, and I have some disturbing news."

"Explain yourself Sergeant" asked Malachi

"There was nothing there sir." Reported the Sergeant

"What do you mean nothing there?" the Vampire scorned "there was a massacre on that train!"

"The train was empty sir." Repeated Volkof "There were no bodies, there was no blood. The Council Members, the Lycans your security, all gone."

"Did you recover anything?" Asked Dimitri, involving himself in the conversation.

"One moment sir" Volkof began "Private!" at this a young man in similar black combat fatigues came running into the room, with two large clear bags. "This is all we were able to recover sir" Volkof said pointing at the bags, "One MP5 assault carbine, standard issue for Death Dealers, and one walking Cane, with a removable blade, Solid Silver, with an angel shaped handle, a very unique design."

Malachi and Dimitri exchanged glances and laughed a little "Thank you Sergeant." Said Malachi managing a smile, "The cane is mine, I left it behind when our lady and I made our escape, I didn't think I'd ever see it again."

As Volkof handed the cane back to Malachi he asked "where did you get it sir?"

"Not to far from here actually Sergeant, it's a souvenir from my first trip to this country." After examining his retrieved item for a moment, Malachi changed the subject "Have you heard from the second team Sergeant?"

"Not yet sir, but they're not due to check in for another half hour, I'll be sure to inform you as soon as they make contact."

"Very good, dismissed." As the sergeant took his leave Malachi turned his attention back to Amelia "look what I got back my lady" he said holding up his walking cane.

"How long have you had that thing now?" asked Dimitri?

"A whole lifetime Dimitri, a whole lifetime." Was Malachi's sad response

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Hungarian Countryside 1942_

_Malachi and Soren were able to make easy work of their would-be captors despite their superior numbers and fire power. The two vampires were able to carve a gory path through the SS men that stood before them. Soren had removed his outer coat during the conflict and unleashed a furious assault with his twin silver whips, literally using them to tear the throats out of his opponents. Malachi's weapons were less impressive to look at, but effective none the less, he had two hunting knives that he used to disembowel the soldiers. After a couple of minutes of carnage Malachi and Soren stood in the middle of the bloody gore-filled room, with only the SS commandant and a carpet of corpses between them and their target. The commandant was terrified, he reached for his side arm, which Soren quickly whipped out of his hand. _

"_You don't want to do that" remarked Malachi_

"_I..I have reinforcements" the terrified commandant stuttered_

"_No you don't." Smiled Malachi "We've got a couple of guys working on that."_

"_What do you want?" the commandant asked_

"_We want Eli" Stated Malachi "You kidnapped yourself a very influential Vampire,"_

"_If you take him you'll have the whole of the Reich after you." The desperate Soldier threatened_

'_Well then" began Malachi as he moved towards the commandant "Its to bad you wont be around to see it." At this Malachi grabbed the soldier and tore out his throat with his teeth. He broke the chains that bound the elderly Vampire to the chair "Come on Eli" he said "we got a long journey ahead of us." _

"_I knew Princess Amelia would not forget about me." The old Vampire choked._

"_We should leave" hissed Soren._

"_Hang on a minute" said Malachi as he began to shift through the mutilated bodies of the SS men._

"_What are you doing?" Demanded Soren_

"_Here we go!" Said Malachi as he removed something from the pile of corpses, he held up the cane that the commandant had been carrying, wiping the blood off of the angel shaped handle he held up his new trophy to the other two Vampires in the room, "Nice Cane" he smiled._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sir we have a problem!" said a very anxious Sergeant Volkof, as he stood at the door to Amelia's room.

"Report!" demanded Malachi as he and Dimitri stood to greet him.

"Director Holtz has been in contact with us sir" began Volkof "They've run into some problems."

"Lycan or Vampire?" asked Malachi.

"Although there was minimal Lycan resistance most had gone to ground, the resistance was from humans."

"Were they government troops?" asked Dimitri.

"No, they couldn't have been." Malachi answered him "Ziodec has always been given free run of this country."

"We are unsure who these men are aligned with" continued Sergeant Volkof "all we know is that Director Holtz and his men have suffered casualties and are on their way back here."

"I assume you've dispatched reinforcements to meet them sergeant?" asked Malachi.

"Of course Sir"

"Good, I want you to increase security around the Lady Amelia and Dimitri; I intend to speak with Mr. Holtz as soon as he returns."

"Do we need extra security here?" asked Dimitri.

"Dimitri, these last few hours have been the strangest of my life" said Malachi, I don't want to take any chances. Carry on Sergeant."

"Yes Sir" was Volkof's only response.

Malachi had left Amelia's room and was waiting in Holtz's office, luckily he did not have to long to wait as within ten minutes a furious Director Holtz was bounding towards the office, flanked by men.

"What's going on Mr. Holtz?" demanded Malachi.

"We were ambushed!" the director hissed, his fangs clearly visible.

"By whom?" Malachi asked calmly.

"I don't know, but when I find out I'm going to.."

Malachi held out a hand to cut him off "Mr. Holtz I appreciate your upset but for the sake of Amelia's security I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

Holtz took a deep breath, sat down and began to explain "As your aware all of our cars are equipped with homing devices, we were able to track Kraven's limousine and a number of other veichles to the entrance of a series of tunnels that run beneath this city, I lead my team there to find Kraven and get some answers."

"I know all this" said Malachi "What happened when you got there?

Holtz continued his story "when we first entered the tunnels, we ran into the last of the Lycan that didn't have the strength or the ability to escape the battle, they were easily put down. We moved through the tunnels, there were dozens of corpses, Vampire and Lycan. We were able to identify the body of one of the Lycan, it was Lucian."

Malachi stared at him in disbelief "Lucian's been dead for centuries."

"Apparently not." Holtz commented.

"Carry on" continued Malachi.

"I left three of my men to prepare Lucian's body for transportation, back to this facility. Then we made a more disturbing discovery."

"What could be more disturbing than that?" asked Malachi.

"Next to the room we found Lucian was the opening to a sewer, in that sewer we found a decapitated body. It was the body of Lord Viktor."

"Viktor's dead!" Spat Malachi "It thought he was supposed to be the strongest there is?"

"Well someone was able to best him." said Holtz as he lit a cigarette "Anyway that brings us to the men who ambushed us. As we prepared Lord Viktor's body for retrieval, a group of men began to fire at us; four of my men were killed. We were able to fight our way past them and back into the tunnels. As we were making our way back to the entrance we saw more of them, they were removing all the bodies, recovering all the weapons and they were cleaning the blood from the walls."

"Cleaning?" repeated Malachi.

"Cleaning" confirmed Holtz "We were unable to recover the body of Lord Viktor, or any of the Death Dealers."

"I take it your aware of Sergeant Volkof's findings?" asked Malachi.

"I am aware" said Holtz "I think we can assume that the same people are responsible for removing the bodies of the Council as well."

"I think that's a very safe assumption Mr. Holtz." Said Malachi " You didn't happen to stumble across Kraven's body did you?"

"I'm afraid not." Sighed Holtz.

"Pity"

"I do have something that may cheer you up though." Smiled Holtz.

"What?" asked Malachi?

"Private!" Holtz commanded, as a guard came in carrying something, Malachi's eyes widened as the guard placed the objects on the desk in front of him. "We found then in the hands of a mauled Vampire, I assume they're familiar to you?" Asked Holtz.

"Yes they are." Sighed Malachi, as he looked down at the Bloody Silver whips that were in front of him. "So Soren's dead?"

"You don't seem to happy about that." Observed Holtz.

"No, Mr. Holtz, I'm not" hissed Malachi "I would have much rather killed him myself."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hungarian country side 1942_

_Malachi and Soren were able to get their rescued vampire out of the camp and back to the agreed rendezvous point, Rigel was already there waiting for them._

"_Where's Samuel?" Asked Soren_

"_Dead Sir" responded Rigel "an SS soldier decapitated him."_

"_Shit" snapped Malachi "Well we don't have time to mourn, we all now what we're doing, Eli and I are gonna head to the Airfield, make it into neutral territory by sunrise."_

"_I'm afraid there's been a change of plan" Smiled Soren "Eli is coming with us, Lord Kraven desires an audience with him." _

"_I don't think so" laughed Malachi "We're going back to New York, and any attempt to stop me is a direct challenge to Lady Amelia."_

"_Lord Kraven expects the Germans to win this war, and when they do all ties with New York will be severed." Sneered Soren as he unveiled his Silver whips "your going to have to come with me Eli." _

_Malachi pulled out his hunting knives and stood ready to face Soren, they circled each other and displayed their fangs. Soren signaled to Rigel to attack Malachi, as he pounced Malachi drove one of his knives into Rigel's gut and delivered a straight kick into his face. "Just you and me then Soren."_

"_Stop this madness!" yelled Eli "We don't have time."_

"_Shut up old timer" hissed Soren as he whipped Malachi's remaining knife from his hand. Malachi made repeated attempts to take him on however he was repelled each time as Soren was able to drive him back with his whip, tearing the flesh from his body every time. After several attempts Malachi was able to grab hold of one of the whips, and despite the searing pain of sharp metal tearing into his hand, he was able to pull Soren towards him, delivering a head but to him, Malachi felt Soren's nose explode under the pressure of the blow. Being the larger Vampire Malachi was able to pin Soren and deliver a series of sickening blows to the Vampire. He held him by the throat and hissed "You place far to much emphasis on weapons Soren, remember we've already got weapons." At this Malachi sank his teeth into Soren's neck and pulled out a large chunk of his throat. Then he was forced to stop, he could hear the sound of barking, he knew the Germans were coming._

"_We must hurry" screamed Eli. _

"_I'm coming" hissed Malachi. As the two Vampires began to walk away Malachi turned to see Soren struggling to his feet. "Give me that cane" he snapped at Eli, as he snatched his trophy from the withered Vampire. He drove the silver point through Soren's knee to make sure he could not follow, after doing this he turned and headed into the woods towards the air-strip and the Plane that would take them to neutral Switzerland. "Try and keep up Eli" Malachi shouted still clutching the cane. _

_Malachi and Eli were able to make it to the airfield on time, where a German double agent was waiting for them. "Come on" the agent snapped._

_Malachi helped Eli onto the Plane and was about to board himself when the agent stopped him "No weapons on the plane" _

"_Oh this is for my friend, he can't walk without it"_

_The agent inspected the cane and unscrewed the handle revealing a silver blade._

"_That is so cool." Exclaimed Malachi "I'll see to it that your paid double if you let me keep it."_

"_Very well, just get on the plane."_

_As Malachi and Eli sat in the cargo hold of the plane, Malachi nursed his wounds and hissed "Eli. Next time I'm in this country remind me to kill that little bastard."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi made his way back to the room in which Amelia was recovering, it had been more than twelve hours since the lycan attack, Amelia showed no sign of improvement, Malachi himself was beginning to feel weary, his wounds were healing but he was still feeling immense pain. He entered Amelia's room and found Dimitri pacing the floor.

"Check these out" Malachi told Dimitri as he threw the Silver Whips onto the bedside table.

"Soren's?" asked Dimitri

"Indeed" responded Malachi as he sat by Amelia

"Any sign of Kraven?"

"No but Victors dead" said Malachi somewhat unfeelingly.

"I better inform New York then" said Dimitri

"You better" replied Malachi

As Dimitri left the room Malachi took Amelia's hand, and placed his head on the bed next to hers. He allowed himself to briefly drift off into unconsciousness as a hundred thoughts ran through his mind. Not just to do with Amelia, but Nina, Kraven even whether or not he could trust Holtz. He allowed his thoughts to drift to Nina, his reason for living, such a delicate flower, yet the source of all his strength he couldn't wait till she got to Hungary, he'd have his paramour by his side. He remembered back to the time he first laid eyes on her. Her fangs and full lips soaked in blood, her raven black hair unkempt and knotted, her piercing blue eyes full of fear, her succulent body covered by rags not wanting any contact with men, human or vampire, yet despite all this there was an instant bond, a connection it was obvious they were soul mates. He could quite happily think about Nina for hours; however something happened he wasn't expecting. He felt something, on his hand he looked down to see Amelia gently squeezing his hand, he got and smiled "my lady" he whispered "my lady are you okay." There was nothing for a moment until Amelia's eyelids began to flutter. "Oh thank you Amelia." Malachi sighed with relief as he kissed her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Enemies Revealed**

Amelia's eyes wearily opened, at first she felt uneasy, being in an unfamiliar environment until she felt a hand stoking her hair. When she saw who it was she allowed a smile to creep across her face. "Malachi.." she croaked wearily.

"Ssshh my Lady" he spoke to her "Your Safe"

Amelia's smile soon faded as she remembered what had happened to her, "The council?" she asked.

"I was unable to save them my lady" said Malachi with his head hung.

"I thought they had killed you" choked Amelia "I was so incensed"

"No" reassured Malachi "I'd never leave you.

"Your loyalty is the most comforting thing in my life Malachi." Amelia confessed "Now tell me what happened."

As Malachi began to explain the events of the last few hours a crowd began to gather outside Amelia's room, the Vampires of the facility desired to see their leader. Malachi gave his Lady a run down of the night's events, the Ambush, the escape and the aftermath, including the death of Viktor.

Amelia lay her head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes "someone will pay dearly for this" she hissed .

"What would you have me do my Lady?" asked Malachi

"Where are my death dealers?" Amelia choked

"Nina's bringing them from New York, my lady" reassured Malachi "However it will take a few days for them to arrive."

"What forces do I have here?" She asked

"Humans, my lady, and the two Death Dealers that were with Dimitri."

"What time is it?" Asked Amelia

"Almost noon" Malachi whispered

"At nightfall I want you to take a team to Viktor's house, I want you to bring me Kraven's head, do you understand?" Demanded Amelia

"Of course my Lady" Malachi responded with a bow "Is that everything?"

"Not quite" began Amelia "I need you to do something else for me."

"I am yours to command"

"You are to protect Markus at all costs Malachi, it is very important, that he is kept safe, is that clear Malachi?" Amelia asked coldly.

"Of course, but what if he's already dead my Lady?" The loyal servant asked.

Amelia hesitated for a moment "Then bring me his body"

"I understand" He bowed

"Good, now go and get your team ready, you must prepare" Amelia's voice had lost the frailty it had when she had first awoken, there was once again an air of cold authority in her voice, although Malachi could still see the pain in her eyes, like two shattered emeralds.

"Are you okay my lady?" asked Malachi, no longer able to suppress his concern

"I will be when your mission is complete" she sighed "now go." As Malachi was about to turn and leave Amelia held out a hand, Malachi took her slender bandaged hand in his and gently kissed it.

"I will not fail you my Lady" he reassured her, and took his leave.

Amelia watched as he exited her room and headed down the corridor, "You never do" she whispered under her breath, as she lay back down in her now solitary room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Several hours had passed, nightfall was approaching, Malachi had selected his team, a dozen Ziodec guards, as well as one of Dimitri's Death Dealers. He was giving them one final briefing.

"Okay, thanks to director Holtz we will be able to override gate security and head straight to the mansion, now as you know last nights battle has severely weakened the Coven, its unlikely that Kraven will have many men left, which makes our job a lot easier. We may have to engage some Vampires, we may just be able to take out Kraven straight away, we won't know until we get there, any questions?" There were none, Malachi gave the order and his men gathered their weapons and climbed aboard to blacked out vans. The drive to Viktor's mansion did not take long, less than an hour in fact, Malachi could see that some of his men were nervous about going up against Vampires, however he would soon discover they would have good reason to be nervous as the vans came screeching to a stop. Malachi stepped out of his van and stood at the gates to the mansion, with a look of horror on his face "What the fuck…" he muttered.

The Death Dealer in the other van got out and stood beside him "Who could have done this? He asked

"I don't know Lucas, I just don't know" Was Malachi's only response, the two Vampires just stared at the ruins of Viktor's mansion, it had been burned, raised to the ground with no sign of life "Come on, we have a job to do" commanded Malachi

Malachi and his men made their way through the fire ravaged mansion, stepping over the charred and mutilated corpses of the Budapest Coven. They made their way to the Elders resting place, Viktor's throne room, and they saw what can only be described as a massacre. The bodies of Death Dealers and Kraven's men were scattered in pieces on the now blood stained marble floor, Markus' coffin was empty, and there was no sign of his body.

"Sir!" a Ziodec guard called to Malachi

"What is it?" he asked walking over to him

"This" the young man responded.

Malachi looked down at a severed head, he poked at it with his cane "Kraven" he smiled as he bent down to pick it up, holding the head at eye level he asked "now who is making my job easier?" He tossed the head to one of the guards "bag it" he barked at them.

Lucas walked over to Malachi "Lycans?" he asked.

"I don't know" began Malachi shaking his head slightly "Something's not right here." He stopped for a moment to think "We should get back to Ziodec" he said "It would appear that we have a new enemy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

**An Unwelcome Visitor**

When Malachi arrived back at Ziodec he headed straight for Amelia's room, in his right hand was his trusty cane that he had cherished for fifty years, in his left was the head of Kraven, he noticed the look of fear in the faces of the Ziodec employees as he passed them. As he entered Amelia's room he was taken aback by what he saw. Amelia was out of bed, dressed in a black silk robe she was sat at a small table sipping a glass of blood. She had heard Malachi approaching and cast her eyes towards the doorway. Her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, exposing some of the injuries she had sustained during the lycan attack. Malachi stopped at the doorway bowed his head and casually threw Kraven's severed head onto the table at which Amelia was sat.

Amelia inspected the head, and poked at it with her finger "nice work." She said.

"I wish I could take credit for it my Lady" he responded dryly,

"What do you mean?" Asked Amelia with a raised eyebrow

"My Lady I have some bad news" Said Malachi

"I'm listening" said a clearly anxious Amelia.

Malachi hesitated for a moment trying to find the right words "They're all dead my lady, the entire coven."

"What..?" Asked Amelia

"When my men and I arrived at the mansion it was burned out, completely gutted, there were no survivors, the entire coven mutilated and dead, Kraven and his men had already been massacred."

Amelia had a look of horror on her face a tear slowly rolled down her cheek "All of them?" she choked.

"I'm sorry my lady" Malachi pleaded.

"You must be mistaken!" She spoke through gritted teeth "That coven made up half of our number! And I'm supposed to believe that they're all gone?" She got up from her chair and threw it against the wall, she walked up to Malachi and only centimeters from his face began to bark orders at him. "You are to take as many men as you need and kill every lycan in this country, do you understand me? I don't want any of them left alive"

"My lady I don't think it was the Lycans" Malachi stated being careful to avoid eye contact with her.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"The only Lycan body was in the throne room, he was in human form and unarmed, you know if it had been a lycan attack there would be more bodies, and there is no way they could have killed all of them." Malachi watched as Amelia composed herself and began thinking "There's something else my Lady."

"What now?" She snapped at him

"Markus's coffin was empty; we found no sign of him." Malachi's head was hung in shame; he felt he had failed Amelia, something he was not accustomed to doing. He was expecting to be chastised for his failure, instead he noticed a look of realization come over Amelia's face, she looked afraid. "My Lady?" he asked.

"I want you to gather all of the Vampire's in this facility I wish to address them. Find out where Nina and our reinforcements are." She turned her back to Malachi and placed a hand on her forehead."

"I'll do it now" He said as he turned to leave the room.

"And find me something to wear!" She called after him.

As Malachi walked from his mistresses room a great deal of disturbing thoughts were racing through his mind, why did Amelia want to meet with everyone, what thought had occurred to her that made her so afraid. He hated to see her like this; he just hoped she had a plan, a way to put this terrible mess right.

Meanwhile Amelia was pacing up and down in her room, she had her fists clenched and allowed her fangs to become elongated. She stopped pacing and rested her head against the wall. "Markus!" She hissed

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hungary- 1201 _

_Amelia stood alone in a great stone room; the ancestral palace had been in her family for generations. Following the death of her Father she had become ruler of her family's territories, however her power came with a great burden. Her army had been suffering defeats from an unknown and seemingly undefeatable enemy; these wild beasts were tearing through her territory and killing her subjects. There were also the political problems she faced, being a young woman, it was hard to gain acceptance from the warlords who controlled the territory around her. The only reason her territory had not been swallowed up by the other kingdoms was the fact that Viktor, the ruler of the lands to the North of her was honoring an alliance he made with her father. She preyed for an end to the violence, however her faith was failing, she felt God had abandoned her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a mans voice. "Princess Amelia." The man spoke. _

"_What is it" she asked the man in armor standing in the huge doorway. _

"_There is an army marching on the castle Princess" He reported _

"_Whose Army?" She asked nervously_

"_Viktor is at its head Princess." _

"_Viktor?" She said in disbelief_

"_Yes Princess, and Markus Corvinus is riding at his side."_

"_When will they arrive?" Amelia asked _

"_Several days princess, they only march at night, they shelter during daylight hours." _

"_I see." She said coldly. _

_Amelia sat in a room with a frail old man, Viktor's army was only a few hours away._

"_Why is Viktor doing this Eli?" She asked him._

"_I do not know princess" was the old mans response "Maybe he has found a more desirable alliance with Corvinus." _

"_What does that mean for us?" She asked _

"_It means you will have to except Markus's marriage proposal, and allow him claim your territory."_

"_I don't want to" She snapped _

"_Princess you must have a husband!" The old man snapped and began to cough._

"_Princess" A voice interrupted "Viktor is at the gate."_

"_Tell him I will speak with him" She told her soldier._

_Amelia sat on her throne flanked by men wielding crossbows, her ancient looking viceroy Eli stood hunched behind her throne, Viktor, Markus and their bodyguards were stood in front of her. _

"_Why all the security Princess?" Viktor asked Amelia pointing to the bowmen surrounding her._

"_Why have you come here with an Army Lord Viktor?" She replied._

"_I have an offer for you Princess." Said Viktor_

"_And what would that be?" Interrupted Eli_

"_As I'm sure you are aware.." Viktor began "There is a new threat to our lands, a plague of Beasts rampaging through our territories. I need your help to stop it, you and your army combined with my forces, and Markus's knowledge of the beast we can stop them. Will you stand with me Princess, as your Father did?"_

_Markus then stepped forward and added to Viktor's emotive speech "I can guarantee the sovereignty of your lands, my Princess; I can bring peace and security to your people."_

_Amelia considered what had been said, she cast her glance towards Markus "If I were to join you, I will not be bound by any ideas of marriage. This alliance would be one of convenience; I am not accepting your proposal. I reserve the right to choose a husband when I see fit."_

_Markus hung his head in rejection "Of course" He conceded._

_Amelia continued "Say I do except this alliance, what happens when our enemy is defeated, elements of your army will still be in my lands, and the son of Corvinus will have a new opportunity to build a power base, and pursue his ambitious infatuation with me." She stopped and sighed "Viktor, the alliance you and my father formed is beneficial to us both, and will be honored. However I do not see what Markus can offer me or my men."_

_Viktor smiled, and held out his arms in friendship "Immortality" he whispered._

Malachi and Dimitri stood waiting for Amelia to emerge. She was having a shower and getting changed ready to address the Vampires at Ziodec.

"These are trying times" muttered Dimitri

"Tell me about it" Malachi responded

"What do you think Amelia wants to talk ab…"

"sshh" Malachi interrupted him "Did you hear that?"

"Hear What?" Asked Dimitri, just then there was a thud at the other end of the corridor. "What was that? He asked Malachi, then another thud.

"Get behind me" Malachi told Dimitri as he clenched his fist around his cane, just then the door at the end of the corridor, where the noises had come from began to open. The door opened and a single figure stepped through. He wasn't particularly tall however his stature commanded respect, he had red hair tied back in a pony tail and a matching beard. He wore a dirty khaki over coat over a black skirt like garment, and his piercing blue eyes stared a hole through the two Vampires at the other end of the corridor.

"Lord Markus" exclaimed Dimitri as he dropped to a knee

"Markus?" Spat Malachi in disbelief, he sank to his knee out of respect for the elder "My Lord I thought you were dead"

"Who are you?" Demanded Markus

"My name is Malachi my Lord, I'm Amelia's chief of security"

"Amelia?" whispered Markus

"Are you okay my Lord?" asked Dimitri

"Yes Dimitri" said Markus with a sinister tone "Where is Amelia?"

Malachi rose to his feet "why do you want to know my Lord?"

"Its her turn to sleep, my turn to rule" he hissed

"I don't think she's going to want to give up power my Lord, not until these events are sorted"

"Its her turn to sleep" Markus repeated with a sense of malice in his voice.

"How did you get in here without encountering the guards my Lord?" asked Malachi coldly

Markus smiled as two large, pointed black limbs protruded from his back, they stretched out with incompressible speed towards the two Vampires, Malachi deflected one of the limbs with his cane, however one of the jet black spears impaled Dimitri. Malachi displayed his fangs and hissed, charging towards the attacking elder. He delivered a spinning kick to Markus's face, and much to his surprise the younger Vampire was able to match the elder move for move, he was even able to best him at one point driving the handle of his cane into the elders face, he unsheathed his blade and began to attack wildly, and in doing so was able to do something no one had been able to do before, except Viktor, Malachi was able to topple Markus.

Markus quickly jumped back to his feet, and the two Vampires stared each other down, then much to the shock and alarm of Malachi, Markus underwent a disturbing transformation, he grew in height, his muscle mass seemed to increase, his skin took on the same black leathery complexion as the two limbs that he used to impale Dimitri, but perhaps most alarming was the change that occurred in his face, his hair disappeared and his features became bat-like.

"What the fuck" Malachi muttered under his breath.

The two men stared at each other, Malachi, clearly distressed by his opponent's transformation. He began to hiss and snarl at Markus until the elder charged at him. Malachi attacked him with everything he had, fists, feet and fangs. Markus however was through playing games, he began a sickening assault on Malachi, bouncing the Vampire off of walls, slicing at him with his claws, and attempting to break every bone in his body. Malachi lay at Markus's feet, the elder placed his talon like foot on his opponents chest, he raised one of the black spear-like limbs high above his head, and was poised to drive its point through the heart of the fallen warrior, that was until he was distracted by something, a scent, and a voice he had not experienced for two hundred years.

"Hello Markus" Said Amelia sweetly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

**An Elder Unleashed**

Markus's head snapped round, he saw Amelia standing there behind him; her intoxicating scent was exactly how he remembered. He took his foot off of Malachi's chest, and turned around properly to see his age old ally. He took a moment to take in the view, Amelia was standing before him with perfect posture, her hair pulled back tight, her healing wounds still visible due to her ivory white complexion. She was dressed in a figure hugging black gown that gently clung to her body exposing her neck and shoulders.

"As beautiful as ever Princess." Smiled Markus

Amelia took a second to take in Markus's new grotesque appearance "I wish I could say the same." She spoke coldly, with an element of contempt "What do you want Markus"

"For you to rule by my side" He smiled

Amelia laughed "Markus your infatuation was boring a millennia ago, now it's just pathetic, leave this place now."

Markus took several steps towards her "I'm going to free my brother Amelia, we will rule over all the immortals"

"What immortals Markus?" Yelled Amelia "You've done a pretty good job killing a lot of us"

"Yes" Sighed Markus "I destroyed my coven…"

"It was never your coven to destroy" she hissed

"That's a matter for debate" he smiled "Now tell me Princess, considering you were supposed to have woken me up, why aren't you surprised to see me standing here?"

"Come on Markus" she began with rising hostility in her voice "who else is petty enough to destroy a coven, and I see you've undergone some changes, which means maybe you could have got the better of Viktor."

"Viktor?" Hissed Markus

"Even with the Lycans help Kraven could never have beat Viktor"

Markus laughed "I'm afraid I can't take credit for that Amelia, perhaps you should ask the other."

"The other?" asked a puzzled Amelia "There is another abomination of nature walking round?"

"Not an abomination Amelia, merely evolution'

Amelia quickly lost all interest in this conversation and almost became visibly upset "You merge the bloodlines? You spit on the covenant by flaunting these new abilities, you destroy the coven, you come here kill my men and attack my chylde, and you really think you can win me over with a speech?" Amelia' fangs extended to their full length, and her normally beautiful eyes became tainted with a sinister hatred "To hell with legends Markus" she hissed "I'm willing to risk killing you!"

Markus began to laugh however in a split second Amelia had glided down the corridor with a cat like grace and struck Markus in the face, sending him staggering back.

"Oh Princess" he spat "You could have had everything!"

At that the two flew at each, delivering blow after blow, two elders locked in mortal combat, Amelia, Princess of the Vampires, Strong and Graceful, and Markus the first Vampire, a hybrid and the living embodiment of a new covenant. An epic encounter, worthy of legend. The narrow corridor of the Ziodec facility negated some of Markus's newfound hybrid abilities. Amelia was able to get close to him without having to worry about his spear like limbs, much to Markus's surprise. During the battle Amelia allowed a sick grin to creep across her face, she felt alive. Her defeat at the hands of the Lycan attackers had been her own fault, she had become complacent. For an entire century she had not thrown a single punch, she had allowed Malachi to do her fighting for her. She had hid behind him, allowing her Chylde to get his hands dirty, so she would not have to. She was no longer worried about getting dirty, her dress was torn, her jewelry scratched, and she did not care. She wanted to win, to beat Markus, using any means necessary. While she was attacking him, she let her guard down for a second, Markus was able to strike her in the face, and she fell to the ground. As Markus stood over her she looked up at him, with tears in her eyes and her bottom lip trembling "please…" she began "Please don't"

Markus stopped, he'd always wanted Amelia, feeling a mixture of lust and pity he held out a claw to Amelia, a gesture of mercy. His gesture however was not appreciated, his hand of peace was met with a kick to the groin, and before he knew what was happening Amelia had a vice like grip on his throat her tears had disappeared and she began to laugh "My God Markus you really are stupid" her grip tightened, her nails drawing blood from his black leathery neck. Despite Amelia's strength Markus's rage would no longer be bound, he delivered a blow to Amelia's chest that nearly sent her through a wall, before she knew what was happening it was her that was now being held by the throat, suspended just above ground level "You have insulted me for the last time Amelia!" his voice was filled with Venom, for a moment Amelia was terrified, then she saw something and managed to choke a laugh "What are you laughing at?" he demanded, just then he felt a painful thud to the back of his skull, he released Amelia and stumbled forward, he turned around to see something he had not expected. The thud had been courtesy of Malachi's boot, he was standing, he had regained his blade, and he was back in the fight. Markus was trapped in a corridor, with Malachi in front of him and Amelia behind.

"Is everything okay my lady?" He asked

"Yes Malachi" she smiled "as always your timing is impeccable"

Markus turned to Amelia "Your chylde I presume"

"Do it now!" she commanded, at this, both Sire and Chylde lunged at the hybrid, their moves in perfect harmony with each other, neither missing, Malachi willingly absorbing everything Markus could throw at them, sacrificing his own body so that his mistress could attack Markus. However despite this Amelia was not at full strength and Malachi was not an elder, Markus was able to overcome the pair's assault, he focused his attack on Malachi, getting him out of the way so he could kill Amelia. He once again tossed the bloody form of Malachi down the corridor and turned his attack to Amelia. Malachi rose wearily to his feet, his ears were ringing, his eyes filled with blood he could make out the silhouettes of Markus and Amelia, he could see she was losing.

"Markus!" he choked, he heard Markus shout back, but he couldn't make out the words, then the bat like silhouette of Markus began to advance on him he could barely stand, he knew this would be the night he died his only comfort was that he was buying Amelia some time, as Markus was nearing him, he heard something, a voice he knew it, it was like gentle rain water falling against a leaf, he couldn't make out what it was saying, he thought he must have been hit in the head too hard, then he heard it again, that sweet voice, and this time he understood what it was saying "Malachi! Get Down!" the voice screamed. Just as Markus was within arms reach Malachi felt someone grab his collar and pull him back, he fell to the ground, and then the unmistakable sound of gunfire, three men in long green coats stepped over him and began to fire at Markus. Malachi felt a gentle hand run through his hair "Its okay baby, your safe." He looked up and through his blood soaked eyes, he saw a raven haired angel cradling him in her lap. He smiled, there was a monster trying to kill him and his mistress, there was gunfire all around him, and she just sat there amongst the carnage, comforting him, an angel, his angel, "Nina" he choked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**Nina**

The corridor in which Amelia and Malachi had been fighting Markus was now a battle ground, Markus looked certain to achieve victory over the elder and her loyal protector, until the arrival of Nina, Malachi's paramour and the dozen Death Dealers she brought with her. As soon as they arrived the Death Dealers knew what had to be done. Three of them engaged Markus directly, firing automatic weapons at him. Four of the Death Dealers ran to Amelia, and rushed her out of the corridor to safety, two of them recovered the fallen Dimitri, who had lay fallen since Markus's attack began, the others stood guard over Nina and Malachi. With Amelia out of sight Markus decided it would be better to live to fight another day, he outstretched his massive spear like limbs and unsheathed a magnificent set of wings, with one almighty bound, he leapt through the ceiling of the corridor to the next floor, and exited the Ziodec facility through a window.

Nina helped Malachi to his feet, the two stared into each others eyes for a time, Nina's bottom lip began to tremble as she gently wiped the blood from Malachi's face "I can't let you out of my sight for five minutes can I?" she whimpered. Malachi managed a slight laugh and buried his head into her shoulder.

"Leave us" she told the remaining Death Dealers, as the last man left the two sunk to the floor in an embrace.

"What took you so long?" he joked

"I couldn't find the right outfit" she replied "Are you okay?"

"Well my dear" began Malachi "In the last thirty six hours, I've fought with a pack of Lycans, been left for dead, stole a car, sat helpless as Amelia lay in a coma, witnessed the results of a horrific massacre and arson attack and had my ass kicked by an elder who has managed to combine the bloodlines and turn himself into this weird bat thing, but apart from that, yeah I'm good."

Nina sat silent for a moment taking in her lovers rant "Well at least you've been keeping busy." She said in a serious tone. The two looked at each other for a second and began to laugh. Malachi rose to his feet and held out a hand to Nina, "come on angel" he said "I've got to check on Amelia." The two walked hand in hand down the blood stained, bullet riddled corridor, to check on their leader.

_New York 1988_

_A young girl walks through the streets of lower Manhattan, no more than seventeen, she has just come from college, her raven black hair falls about her shoulders, she's wearing torn jeans and a Cure t-shirt. She goes about her business, not bothering anyone. She is a shy girl, aware of the looks a lot of men are giving her, she keeps her head down, so as to avoid the attention that is being projected her way, she only wants to get home so that she can complete the assignment she has just been given. In a just world she would be able to do that, however the world is far from just, following this girl is a tall man dressed in black, it had just got dark, his favorite time of day. There was something about her, something about the innocence he sensed in her, he could not resist. Just as she walked passed an alleyway the man in black made his move. He jumped a whole fifty feet to catch up with her and forced her into the alley way, before the poor girl had a chance to scream, he had struck her in the face, she fell to the ground, and before she could react she felt a heavy weight on top of her. She tried to cry for help, but was paralyzed with fear, through the panic she managed a slight whimper "please don't" she cried, however her attacker paid no heed. She began to cry silently as the abnormally strong man began to tear at her clothes, she was powerless. She choked a cry of pain as the man entered her, almost tearing her apart as he did, she had always waited with boys, she wanted her first time to be special, instead it was torture, she lay there, hating herself until he stopped, and just when she preyed for death, she felt it, the bite and a strange sensation she had no idea how to comprehend, and then a single act of mercy, she was able to drift into unconsciousness "good bye my dear" the man said, kissing her roughly, and then he was gone._

Nina and Malachi entered an office like room on one of the lower levels of the Ziodec facility, Amelia sat in a room being tended to by a man in a white coat, opposite her sat director Holtz, whom she had been talking with quite intently, surrounding them were a group of Death Dealers.

"My Lady" began Malachi "I am relieved to see you are alright."

"Thanks to you, as usual" Amelia smiled "If it were not for you Markus would have killed me."

"As long as I live, so will you my lady" Malachi reassured her

Amelia smiled and turned her attention to Nina, "We must thank you as well, were it not for your arrival who knows what might have happened."

Nina dropped to a knee at this complement "I am your loyal servant my lady" she said humbly.

"Rise Nina" began Amelia "You do not need to bow to me."

"You are both owed a debt" interrupted director Holtz

Malachi turned to the Director in a moment of anger "Oh and where the fuck was you when all this was going on?" he demanded

Holtz looked nervous "what do you mean?" he asked sheepishly

"You're a vampire!" yelled Malachi "you could have been helpful while your Lady was being attacked by an abomination of the covenant."

Holtz hesitated for a moment "when my guards realized we were under attack they confined me to a safe room until the all clear was given."

Malachi began to advance on Holtz "Don't tell me you had armed men with you as well! And you still stayed out of the battle?"

"That is enough Malachi!" Snapped Amelia "Director Holtz did the right thing, what is the use in all of us dying"

Malachi was a little hurt by the fact that his sire had not sided with him, especially after what he had just been through to help her, "Forgive me my lady" he bowed. There was clearly an uneasy atmosphere in the room, until it broken by a voice "How is Dimitri my Lady?" asked Nina

"He should be fine" said Amelia "Director Holtz's doctors say he is suffering from the shock of the attack."

"Vampires can suffer from shock?" Exclaimed a surprised Malachi

"Apparently so" responded Holtz, the two Vampires exchanged a slight glance and began to laugh a little.

"Do you have any whiskey or anything here Mr. Holtz?" asked Malachi rubbing a wound on his forehead.

"What for? Your wounds?" asked Holtz.

"No I just feel like getting drunk" Said Malachi dryly.

"I don't think that's going to help" Interrupted Amelia

"Of course not my Lady" he said rolling his eyes.

"Will you all leave us please" Amelia commanded, at this Holtz, his medical staff and the Death Dealers exited the room. "You as well please Nina" Amelia added.

"Oh, Okay" The Vampire said, casting a glance a Malachi before she left, it was obvious he was not happy that Amelia had asked his paramour to leave. He gently stroked her face before she took her leave,

"I'm sorry about that" Amelia began, "and I'm sorry I sided with Holtz, but this is a stressful time for me."

"I know my lady" sympathized Malachi, "But I only want to help you."

"Oh Malachi, I know that" sighed Amelia "And I am sorry if I hurt you."

"No apologies necessary my Lady," He Said.

"Don't be like that" Amelia pleaded

"My Lady I nearly died trying to protect you tonight." Said Malachi

"I know" said Amelia rising from her seat, she walked over to Malachi and stood just in front of him "and I am eternally grateful for everything you do for me" She then proceeded to tip toe and kiss him on the forehead, before wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. It had been decades since his sire had shown him such affection; he returned the embrace, craving some affection form Amelia. She gently pulled away; "I'm going to check on Dimitri" she told him "You should go to Nina"

"Of course my Lady" he bowed.

As he exited the room Nina was waiting outside for him, "Have I upset her?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not" Said Malachi as he put an arm around her.

_New York 1988 _

_Malachi entered the throne room of Amelia's Estate; he bowed before both the council and his mistress, as he took his usual seat to the left of her throne opposite the ancient Eli. "You wanted to see me my Lady?" he asked._

"_Yes" began Amelia "Have you been keeping up with the news?"_

"_Yes my Lady"_

"_Then I take it you are aware of the recent spate of killings" She asked_

"_I am. My lady." He responded "Are they of any concern to you"_

"_They look Vamparic in nature" Amelia continued "That is very disturbing to me. I have not allowed a rogue vampire to operate in my city since I have been here, I do not intend to start now"_

"_Are you sure it's a rogue?" asked Malachi_

"_What do you mean?" Asked Amelia in response_

"_Are you sure its not one of ours?" _

_Amelia looked at Malachi with scorn "Are you suggesting there is a murderer in my coven, and I haven't noticed yet?"_

"_Of course not my Lady." He assured her "I just think it would be wise to consider all possibilities."_

"_I want you to go hunting tonight" She told him, ignoring his last comments, "there is a killer in my city and I want you to stop him"_

"_It would be my pleasure" he smiled_

"_Try to be discreet Malachi" Amelia told him_

"_What do you mean?" he asked_

_Amelia shook her head "Malachi" she sighed "You wear clothes worth more than most humans' cars, you drive a car worth more than most humans' houses, you carry a cane and speak with an English accent. You stand out. Any Vampire will spot you a mile off."_

"_Good point" Malachi conceded "I'll be discreet" at this he bowed slightly to Amelia and turned to take his leave._

"_Good hunting" She called after him_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Malachi walked through one of the poorer areas of New York, where the murders had taken place, homeless people mostly, society's forgotten, easy targets. He had taken Amelia's advice, no cane, no suit, and no car. He wore black jeans, a black shirt and a long black over coat; he stuck to the back alleys, the run down areas with abandoned buildings; the sort of places someone would go for an easy meal. He talked to the homeless and the hookers who occupied these streets, nothing but a series of crazy and disjointed stories. Then he found the clue he had been looking for, a bloody hand print, at the entrance to an abandoned building, a factory or something. He went in to look around, all the windows were covered up, there was sign of life a bed, some books and to his surprise a teddy bear. He was not sure what to make of this, it must be the lair of the Vamp he was looking for, but there was no sign of it, and this place looked more like a child's bedroom than the lair of a killer. Then he heard something, a noise he jumped up into the rafters and kept an eye on the door. He was expecting something very different to what he saw, he had expected a large male, due to the savagery of these attacks. Instead it was a girl, she was hunched over, her mouth and lips covered in blood, her hair all knotted, she moved slowly as if in pain, she almost looked malnourished yet how could this be? After all there were enough corpses in the newspapers to sustain a coven, let alone a single vampire. He watched from the shadows as she skulked across the bare factory floor to the make shift bed area, despite her tired appearance there was something about her, she was beautiful. He watched as she crawled into the make shift bunk, cling on desperately to the teddy bear, and curl up into a ball. Malachi instantly felt sympathy for this girl; however he had a job to do, he knew what had to be done. With a cat like silence he dropped to the ground and approached the bunk. "You've been very busy haven't you?" He spoke calmly._

_The girl jumped to her feet "Get away from me!" she screamed _

"_I can't do that." Said Malachi_

_The girl began to cry a little "You don't want to do this" she said her voice trembling "I'm different to you." _

_Malachi flashed his fangs at the girl "Not so different"_

_The girl flew into an emotional rage and flew at Malachi trying to claw and scratch at him "You bastard!" she screamed "He sent you didn't he?"_

_Malachi grabbed the girls wrist "I don't know who he is Miss, but you have been killing a lot of people!"_

"_I haven't killed anyone!" she screamed "I stopped before they died! I couldn't help it! I just couldn't stop myself!"_

_Malachi released her wrists, "Miss, do you know what you are?"_

_The girl wrapped her arms around herself and shied away "A monster.." She choked "He made me a monster!" _

_Malachi reached out to place a hand on her arm "You are not a monster" he reassured her_

"_Don't touch me!" She spat_

"_I'm sorry" he said taking a step back "I'm just trying to help you"_

"_Why did you say I've killed people?" she whimpered, her eyes full of tears_

"_Because, a lot of people have died in these parts, and it looks like a vampire is responsible."_

"_Vampire?" she croaked_

"_Come on Miss" he encouraged her "The teeth, the thirst, I assume you've had some problems with daylight?"_

_The girl stared at him in disbelief. "Why me?"_

"_I honestly don't know Miss" he told her "But I need to know how long you've been like this."_

"_Days" she mumbled "I've been so scared"_

"_How did you cope with the thirst?" he asked _

"_I didn't, I bit those men, I drank there blood" The girl walked away from Malachi crying, she felt uneasy around him and he realized. She was trying to cover herself up where her clothes had been torn. Malachi moved behind her, and removing his great coat wrapped it around her shoulders. The girl stopped as she felt the warmth of the jacket, it surrounded her like a quilt, and was the first comforting thing she had felt for days. She turned to Malachi and looked up at him._

"_I only want to help you" he said warmly "I can keep you safe. You don't have to be afraid anymore, you don't have to be alone anymore."_

_The girl looked up at him, she didn't know why, but she trusted him, she felt warmth coming from him, looking into his eyes her bottom lip began to tremble "He did things to me." She sobbed. Malachi felt the girl's pain, and opened his arms in gesture of affection; the girl hesitated for a moment but finally moved forward into his arms and buried her head into his chest. Malachi gently stoked her hair, as she cried into his chest. "What's your name?" he whispered to her._

"_Nina" she sobbed _

"_Nina" he repeated, he moved away ever so slightly so he could see her face without losing physical contact, gently wiping a tear from her cheek, he softly spoke "lets go home."_

Malachi and Nina stood in the doorway of one of Ziodecs medical rooms

"Feeling better are we?" Asked Malachi

The man he was speaking to quickly turned around "Yes my friend" he smiled "Thanks to you I hear."

"Not a problem Dimitri" Malachi answered "I trust you've been summoned as well?"

"Yes" began Dimitri "Do you think Amelia has a plan?"

"She always has a plan" stated Malachi, with full confidence in his mistress "now come on, we don't want to keep the Lady waiting.

Amelia sat at the head of a table in director Holtz's board room, surrounding her were Malachi, Nina, Dimitri, and the Director, as well as the Death Dealers and some of Holtz's men. "The last couple of days have been very difficult for us all" she began "as you know we have lost the entire council, an unacceptable amount of men, Lord Viktor, and most disturbingly the entire Budapest Coven. Now our problem is made worse by the treachery of Markus, and the betrayal of the covenant, we are working under the assumption that the other abomination described by Markus is very real. Now it will come as no surprise that I have chosen you four to act as a temporary council until we are able to return to New York."

"You honor us my Lady" Said Nina

"What are we going to do about Markus?" Asked Malachi

"You're going to kill him" Answered Amelia

"How my Lady?" asked Malachi "The two of us couldn't do it, you expect me to do it alone?"

"You will have Death Dealers with you" She answered him

"Even so my Lady, It's quite a task" he told her.

"The first encounter was different" she began "We had no idea of his abilities or what he was. But now we know what he can do, we know what he is, and more importantly we know where he'll be."

"Where my Lady?" He asked

"A prison, built centuries ago, he is going to free his brother."

"His brother?" Asked Nina

"William" answered Amelia "A Lycan, the first Lycan, the Alpha, the Patriarch"

"Why was he allowed to live?" Asked Nina

"Because it was believed that if one of the sons of Corvinus were killed, then it would mark the end of the immortal line, however that is a risk we must now take. You are to go to the prison, lay in wait, and when you know the time is right, you are to kill Markus, destroy his body and ensure, William is not set free."

"That's brilliant" smiled Malachi

"That's suicide!" interrupted Nina "You want Malachi to lead a team, to destroy the first Lycan, and a Hybrid?"

"Yes" said Amelia simply

_New York 1988_

_Malachi stood inside a phone booth with the receiver to his ear, he was calling for someone at Amelia's estate to come and collect him and the recently sired vampire he had just encountered. As he was talking he glanced outside the booth to see Nina standing there. Despite the connection the two had established in that old factory she was still extremely uneasy, not fully comprehending what was happening to her. She was still wearing his huge over coat, though it completely enveloped her petit delicate form she still wrapped her arms around herself for extra protection, the wind outside was gently sweeping the hair from her face, he could see the vacant look of pain in her eyes. She was staring through the glass of the phone booth desperately trying to maintain eye contact with this kind stranger, who whether she liked it or not was the only source of security she had in her life right now. _

_The two waited in near silence for their ride to what Malachi had described as her new home. Though he had tried to strike up conversation with her she had not seemed interested in speaking. Instead he just stood there and allowed her to rest her head on his arm. After a half hour or so of waiting a Mercedes limousine and two escort vehicles pulled up to the corner they were stood at. "This is us" he said gently_

_She turned slightly to look at him "This is your car?" she asked him_

"_No" he smiled, "My boss's" at this a young looking Death Dealer got out of the passenger seat and opened the rear door for them. "Thank you Matthew" said Malachi, as he helped her into the car, he turned and whispered something to Matthew as he got in. _

"_Who are you people?" asked Nina as the cars sped back to Amelia's estate._

"_I told you" he began "We're Vampire's, we're your friends."_

"_What's going to happen to me when we get to wherever it is we're going?" _

"_Your going to be safe" he assured her "you'll be protected, Lady Amelia will see to that."_

"_Who's Amelia?" she asked nervously _

"_Our leader"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_When the cars finally arrived at their destination Malachi guided Nina through the halls of Amelia's great estate, he could see she was overwhelmed. When they got to the throne room two Death Dealers opened the great doors for them, Nina hesitated for a moment until Malachi gently took her hand "Its okay" he told her. The two of them headed into the hall, past the great table where the council was sat and to the foot of the stair case which lead to Amelia's throne. She sat there with an air of authority about her looking as elegant as always. Eli her viceroy for all those centuries was at his normal seat to the right of Amelia's throne. _

"_My Lady" he bowed "This is Nina" Malachi went on to explain what had happened, her story how she had survived on her own. Amelia looked genuinely concerned "You poor child" she began "you must have been so scared." She clicked her fingers and a maid came running to the center of the room "Yes my lady" the girl bowed._

"_Bring some blood for our guest" she ordered "Do not be alarmed Nina, you are among friends here. But I need you to describe the man who did this to you."_

"_Um…. He was tall" she began, her voice shaking, "short dark hair…..dressed in black um… he had an accent….. German or… something… I don't know. I was scared" she cried._

"_It's alright child." Reassured Amelia "I know this must be hard, but think, anything else?" _

_Nina wiped away a tear and began to think, "a scar" she whispered "he had a scar"_

_Amelia's eyes widened "What kind of scar? Where?"_

"_Um… it was on his face, the left side….it um… went from his eye down to his neck"_

_Amelia's head snapped round to face Eli_

"_It can't be him" my Lady he coughed "He's been dead for centuries."_

"_Who?" asked Malachi?_

"_His body was never found" Amelia continued_

"_Whose body My Lady?" Malachi asked, in and almost demanding tone "I haven't been in the Vampire club as long as the rest of you. You have to fill me in." _

"_Galen" sighed Amelia _

"_Who?" asked Malachi _

"_Galen" interrupted Eli "A very dangerous Vampire_

"_How dangerous?" asked Nina_

"_That is not for you to worry, my child" said Amelia softly "I give you my word he will pay for all that has done to you"_

"_What about the police?" asked Nina?_

_Amelia smiled "The rulers of this land allow us to live by our own rules. Now come child you must be tired, Malachi and Zita will show you to a room." She turned to Malachi and Zita, the maid who had brought the blood for Nina "The guest quarters in the West Wing."_

"_Of course My Lady" Bowed Malachi_

"_Um… Thank you" Said Nina_

"_You are one of us now child" she said "There is no thanks necessary"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Malachi showed Nina to her room, he opened the door to what can only be described as a palatial suite, incredibly decadent and luxurious._

"_This is mine?" She asked _

"_Yes is it" Smiled Malachi as he began to point to the rooms features "These shutters on the window will protect you from the sunlight; you've got an en-suite just through there, if you need anything press zero on the phone and you'll get through to Zita or one of the other maids. And this right here is your panic button, if you feel afraid, if you feel in danger at all press this and they'll be a couple of guys with you in seconds."_

"_What about you" she asked "where will you be."_

"_I'll be alerted as soon as you press the button, but my quarters are near Amelia's it will take me longer to get here. If you want to talk to me at all just ring extension number 117 on your phone."_

"_Thank you" she said "for everything"_

"_Get some rest" he told her, gently stroking her arm_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Malachi stood before Amelia in the great hall "I need to know everything about this Galen, my lady."_

"_Very well" Amelia began "Following Lucian's rebellion, the coven was left without our daylight guardians, Viktor fearing attack from the paranoid peasants that occupied our lands turned to someone for help. A warlord named Galen. The deal was Viktor would make Galen immortal and his human army would offer us protection. However Galen was a maniac, it quickly became apparent that this deal was not desirable; Viktor began a war with him as well as the Lycans. However Viktor's reign was coming to an end, and so it was left to me to clear up his mess. My men and I destroyed his army, his supporters and his castles, however his body was never found, and we never heard anything of him again."_

"_Until now" Said Malachi_

"_Until now" repeated Amelia "I want you to find him, and I want you to kill him."_

"_Alone my Lady?" he asked_

"_Yes, you're the best hunter I've got, if I have the Death Dealers sweeping the city it will attract to much attention. He's t0o smart for that. Can you do this Malachi?" She asked_

_He thought for a moment about the pain this Galen had put Nina through "It would be a pleasure my Lady." He sneered _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

**Preparing for Battle**

Amelia had summoned Malachi to her new office at the Ziodec facility. She had something she needed to tell him, something important, something that may help with his mission.

"You wished to see me My Lady?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, Please take a seat Malachi" she answered, motioning for him to sit down. "There is something you need to know about your mission Malachi."

"What my lady?"

"Despite what I told the others, I have no intention of sending you on your own" she told him. "You must find yourself an ally."

"An ally, my Lady?" he began "who could possibly be of use to me, who else could take on Markus?"

"His Father." She answered dryly

"Now I am lost" he told her

"Alexander Corvinus" Amelia stated "The first immortal, he is very much alive and has been working behind the scenes for centuries, trying to keep knowledge of the immortals away from human eyes."

"Those men in Black" began Malachi with a sense of realization in his voice "the ones who engaged Director Holtz and stole Lord Viktor's body. They're working for Alexander Corvinus aren't they?"

"Yes" Amelia confirmed

"How do you know this?" He asked her

"Viktor discovered centuries ago, and told me. We decided not to tell Markus, we didn't even tell the council, it is our most important secret; however we must assume Markus knows as well. When you have assembled your team I want you to go and find Alexander Corvinus. Form an alliance with him, and prevent Markus from freeing his brother."

"Why would he help us destroy his own son?" Asked Malachi

"Because he has been protecting mankind from his legacy for over a millennia, he's not about to stop now."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly" said Amelia "However, the fact that he has been involving himself in our recent events suggests he is near by."

"How do I find him?"

"You and your team will take a helicopter" she instructed "You will visit all of the ports and the docks, in this city, that is where you will find him."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her "why the docks"

"Because he operates from a ship" explained Amelia "His vessel is called The Sankta Helena, as it is not registered you will have to find it the old fashion way."

"Of course My Lady" he bowed

"Promise me one thing Malachi" she asked

"Anything Princess" he responded almost instantly

"Promise me you'll come back, that you won't leave me" she pleaded with him

"I'll do everything in my power, My Lady" he reassured her, she held out her hand as she had done so many times, her black knight took it in his and kissed it, before turning to exit the room.

"Good hunting" she called after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi walked through the bowels of the Ziodec facility, he needed to build his team and get airborne as quickly as possible. However his strides were interrupted by a familiar, and always welcome voice. "I'm worried about you" it said.

"There is nothing to worry about Nina" he told her.

"This is big" she said "dangerous!"

"It's all in hand angel" he reassured her as he caressed her ivory white cheek

She pouted slightly and pursed her lips "Just be careful" she sulked

He took a second to take in the view of his lover, his angel, a gothic vision of beauty; he leant in and kissed her full lips, for a moment. As he pulled away Nina smiled a little and wiped some black lipstick from his mouth.

"Thanks" he smiled

"Go on" she sighed "If you're going to go, go now."

He kissed her forehead and headed back up off the corridor "I love you" he told her

"You got a funny way of showing it sometimes" she said

"Tell me you love me" he goaded her

"You know I do" she sighed

"How much?" he smiled

"To the end of the Earth and back" she said with a slight blush

"Then tell me." He repeated

She walked back up the corridor and wrapped her arms around his torso, with Malachi returning the embrace immediately "I love you Malachi" she assured him, looking into his eyes, she tiptoed and gave him another kiss, "Now Go!" she told him "Before I start crying" Malachi began walking again and called out "Don't worry Angel this'll be easy, it's not like Markus is the first dangerous Vampire I've ever had to kill."

New York 1988

_A young girl walks through the streets of lower Manhattan, no more than seventeen, she has just come from work, her raven blonde hair falls about her shoulders, she's still wearing her work uniform. She goes about her business, not bothering anyone. She is a shy girl, aware of the looks a lot of men are giving her, she keeps her head down, so as to avoid the attention that is being projected her way, she only wants to get home so that she can completely unwind, and go to sleep. In a just world she would be able to do that, however the world is far from just, following this girl is a tall man dressed in black, it had just got dark, his favorite time of day. There was something about her, something about the innocence he sensed in her, he could not resist. However this would not be the kind of night he desired, for tonight rather than being the hunter, this man was the hunted. If he had bothered to cast a glance upwards he would have seen that he to was being stalked. Following him from the roof tops was another creature of the night. Also dressed in black, he is wearing a tail coat, carrying a cane and sporting a suit worth more than most people could ever afford. He jumps from rooftop to roof top keeping up with his quarry with relative ease, just waiting for his moment. Just as she walked passed an alleyway the man in black made his move. He jumped a whole fifty feet to catch up with her, however this impressive display would result in his downfall for as soon as he left the ground his pursuer jumped from the roof top to intercept him. The two made contact in mid-air the man in black felt the sharp sting of metal break his skin, as Malachi's cane made contact with his face and sent him falling into the alleyway. Malachi landed perfectly and jumped into the alleyway after him, the whole move from jump to landing took a matter of seconds. The blonde girl turned round with a startled look, she could have sworn she had just heard something, however there was nothing there; she shrugged her shoulders and carried on with her journey. She would never know that she had just had the luckiest escape of her life. The man in black staggered to his feet "Hello Galen" smiled Malachi, as he shot the Vampire through the forehead with a revolver._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_When Galen came to he was handcuffed and lying on the floor of a dank run-down abandoned building, judging from its size a factory or something. "I'm glad you're awake" smiled Malachi who was standing over him._

"_Who are you!" Demanded Galen as he tried to get to his feet, his efforts were met with punishment, as Malachi drove the silver point of his cane into Galen's knee. He let out a cry of agony "Who are you!" he demanded _

_Malachi again smiled, and drove the silver point into Galen's leg "Lady Amelia sends her regards" Galen rolled onto his stomach and with his arms still cuffed behind his back began to crawl away from his attacker. Malachi drove the point of the cane into Galen's spine, halting his advance. "Nina says hello as well."_

"_Who…, who the hell is Nina!" Galen managed to spit through the pain. _

_Malachi picked him up by the collar, and hit him in the face with the handle of his cane "Look around you Galen" he said before hitting him again "Nina lived here for awhile" another shot to the face "Alone" another hit "Afraid" another "you put her here" a fifth hit to the face sent Galen crashing to the floor. "What else can I tell you about Nina" he said coldly, before kicking him in the face, Malachi looked down at the bloody form standing beneath his feet. "Or maybe my friend can tell you a bit about her." At this he twisted the handle of his cane, and unsheathed his beloved silver blade and crouching down in front of Galen displayed the blade to him "after all" he smiled "we've got all night."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Malachi at last finished with Galen, he would have liked to have to have taken longer, but he didn't think the sun would wait for him. He looked down in disgust at his vanquished prey. He was about to leave when he thought of something, Nina, she deserved some comfort from this. He looked down at Galen; ideally he'd dump Galen's body at her feet to reassure her that he could never hurt her again, that she would be safe. However carrying a body back to his car would raise suspicion, even in this neighborhood. He would need something else. _

_A few minutes later he exited the run-down building carrying a package in a canvas bag he had recovered from the factory floor, the package was not much bigger than a football. The well dressed man walked back to his car, a black Jaguar, placed the package on the passenger seat along with his cane, and calmly pulled away. Amelia had advised him to be discreet, no fancy clothes, expensive car or anything else that drew attention to himself, however that was not him. He got back to Amelia's estate just before dawn, after parking his car he headed to his mistresses chambers to give his report on the evening proceedings. As he was walking along one of the antique lined corridors of Amelia's great mansion, he felt a delicate hand tap him on the shoulder. _

"_Hi" said Nina, as he turned around_

"_Hello" returned Malachi "How's everything?"_

"_Not bad" shrugged Nina "considering"_

"_I'm sorry I haven't been to see you for a few days" he said "I've had a lot of work on"_

"_That's okay" she said "they've…um.. been trying to…… keep me busy" she still looked a little uneasy, shifting her weight from foot to foot._

"_How are you fitting in?" he asked her _

"_okay… I guess" she smiled slightly "I… heard some of the maids talking….. they said that you….. They said that you were going after him….. the one who did this to me. Is that true?"_

"_Yes it is" he told her_

"_And?" she asked anxiously _

_He placed a hand on her shoulder "and you never have to worry about him again" he said in an assuring tone. Here, I hope this makes you feel better" he said as he dropped the bag he was carrying at her feet. She looked at him, and then at the bag, she nervously crouched down to it and hesitated before she opened the package. She opened the package and was surprised by what she saw, she tookthe bags contents in her hands and smiled. "You like it then? He asked her_

"_Yes" she said as she hugged the teddy bear she now held, it was the one she had been clinging onto when Malachi first found her, he had rescued it from that dank factory floor and returned it to the poor girl who so desperately needed some form of comfort. He watched her as a tear rolled down her cheek, she again rose to her feet, and for the first time since he first laid eyes on her, he saw her smile, a real smile, one of happiness rather than courtesy "That is so sweet" she sobbed happily_

"_Come on, don't cry." He told her _

_She wiped the tear from her eye and composed herself "Are you.. um…. Are you going to be at dinner tonight?" She asked him nervously_

"_I should be" he told her_

"_Well um.. I'll see you then" she said as she went to walk away_

"_Yeah" Said Malachi as he went to walk on as well, he started to walk away when he heard "Malachi!" he turned to see Nina walking back towards him, she stopped awkwardly in front of him, then after a moment of hesitation she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you" she mumbled being careful not to make eye contact with him as she shuffled off nervously down the corridor._

"Sir, we're approaching the second site" reported a Death Dealer, trying hard to make himself heard over the sound of the helicopter rotors. Malachi had selected his team, six Death Dealers some of the best in the coven, he had left the other six Death Dealers Nina had brought at Ziodec, so if they did fail, Amelia would have some Vampire protection left. They had already flown to one Hungarian port, there was no sign of Corvinus or his ship, they headed to a second site. As Malachi looked out of the window of the helicopter he could see smoke "Oh no" he moaned. As the chopper got closer they could see a huge ship on fire, and sinking "Oh for fuck sake!" yelled Malachi as he punched the seat in front of him. "Any money says that ships called The Sankta Helena . Take us down!" he ordered the pilot. When the helicopter landed Malachi and his Death Dealers headed over to a group of men who had fled the ship, they were dressed in black combat fatigues "Where's Corvinus!" Demanded Malachi as he grabbed one of them by the throat "Dead" the man choked. "Shit!" spat Malachi as he threw the man to the ground.

"What do we do sir?" asked a Death Dealer

Malachi answered him with a wave of his hand as he took out his phone, when Dimitri answered he demanded to speak to Amelia. "He's Dead my Lady" said Malachi "Corvinus is dead, Markus got here before us."

Amelia hesitated for a moment "Get back here" she told him

"My Lady you know we don't have much time" he sighed "We have to stop Markus before he can release his brother."

Amelia closed her eyes for a moment "Go" she ordered him

"Yes my Lady" said Malachi as he hang up the phone, he turned to his men who were anxiously awaiting their orders "Okay lets go people!" he ordered "Come on back to the chopper, we got places to go and people to kill."

As the chopper rose into the night sky Malachi watched as the burning image of the Sankta Helena sink into the distance, he sat in his seat and clasped his cane. They were heading to that ancient prison that held William, to face the first Lycan, a Hybrid and God knows what else. Malachi could not help but feel that despite what he had said to Nina, tonight could be the day he died.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

**The Moment of Reckoning**

The helicopter carrying Malachi and his Death Dealers flew through a dense cloud formation, when it emerged a huge stone fortification was in sight. Everyone was slightly in awe of it, it was gargantuan and unforgiving, the foreboding structure made Malachi nervous. "Take us down" he said calmly. The helicopter hovered just above the roof of the prison, allowing the Death Dealers to jump out. "Stay close" Malachi told the pilot as he jumped down to join his men. The party of Vampires forced their way into the prison and headed down deep into the bowels of the structure, as Amelia had instructed, she had given him precise instructions on where to find William. They found a chamber of the prison open slightly, the heavy door still obscuring the view of the inside. "I don't like this" hissed one of the Death Dealers. Malachi kicked the door open and his men advanced into the room. A huge sarcophagus like structure was the room focal point, however it was wide opened.

"This doesn't look good, does it?" Malachi said to his men

"No Sir" was the response he got. "Where do you think they are?" asked one of his men.

Just then, there was the sound of growling and howling coming from somewhere else in the castle.

"I guess that answers your question" said Malachi sarcastically "Lets move!" as the Vampires rushed towards the sound of the howling Malachi reached into his leather over coat and pulled out a hand gun, a desert eagle. The Vampires stopped running when they came to an opening in the prison. There were two Lycans in there, feeding from the corpse of a human, a man who had been wearing black combat fatigues. The Lycans were bigger than anything they had previously seen. "Which one do you think is William?" asked one of the Death Dealers.

"Neither of them" said Malachi "look" he pointed at the scraps of clothes still attached to the Lycan's limbs, they were the same clothes as the man they were feeding from "Corvinus must have sent his own team" said Malachi. At this the Lycans turned to face the Vampires.

"Take them down" Said Malachi coldly. The room filled with gunfire and blood as the Lycans lunged at their aggressors. One of Malachi's Death Dealers was decapitated by a beast. "Shit!" spat Malachi. He jumped on one of the creatures back and shot it repeatedly in the head until it dropped to its knees, then recovering the cane he had just dropped picked it up and drove the silver point into the creatures brain, and then its heart. It was dead. The other Lycan had been shot with so many silver bullets that it lay twitching on the floor. "Finish it" Said Malachi coldly. At this a Death Dealer put his foot on the fallen Lycans head and emptied the magazine of his assault rifle into the beast.

Malachi took a moment to look at the decapitated body of his fallen comrade "I do not want to loose another man." He said sternly "We stick together, we figh….." Malachi was interrupted by the sound of gunfire resonating from deeper within the building. He and his men ran to where it was coming from; they came to a room filled with carnage. There was a crashed helicopter, with its blades still functioning, and the sound of hissing and growling. Malachi and his men froze; there were more of the huge Lycan, three of them. However that was not the most frightening thing in that room, for Markus was also standing there, and a hulking Lycan that dwarfed the others "William" Malachi said under his breath, and another, a man with jet black skin, claws and fangs, the other hybrid. However he had no idea where the gunfire had come from. All the players in the room were silent, except for a few involuntary snarls from the Lycans, and the attention of everyone was on Malachi and his men.

"Hello Malachi" hissed Markus "Its good to see you again, and I see you've brought your friends with you."

Malachi swallowed hard, this was quite easily the scariest situation he had ever been in, three huge Lycans, the First Lycan and two hybrids "Shoot" he told his men "The Hybrids, shoot the Hybrids! For fuck sake shoot something!" His men opened fire at everything that moved, as Malachi rushed towards the hybrids, he lunged at Markus driving the point of his cane into his chest, he then twisted the handle and pulled out the blade leaving, the shaft sticking out of Markus's chest he began to attack him. The room exploded into carnage, Vampires attacking Lycan, Markus attacking Malachi and his men, and the other Hybrid seemingly attacking everything that moved. Malachi saw two of his men go down, they weren't dead but they seemed to be relying solely on their firearms for protection, a dangerous situation for a vampire to be in. Just as Malachi tore a chunk of flesh from Markus's neck with his fangs, the hybrid elder let out a cry and struck Malachi, sending him flying across the room. As Malachi jumped to his feet, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around; before he knew it he had a handgun pointed at his face, a silver berretta, he instinctively extended his arm, holding his blade to his aggressor's throat; he was surprised by what he saw, a woman

"Selene?" he spat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina came bursting into Amelia's office, she was looking very unhappy, gone were the elegant, feminine garments that she usually wore instead she stood before Amelia, in a pair of black combats, with chains hanging from the waistband and pockets, a pair of skater style sneakers, a black vest top and a long leather trench coat. Her gothic inspired make up, was now less aristocratic and more like war paint.

"Nina" said Amelia in a flat tone

"My Lady, they haven't checked in yet" she stated boldly

"I imagine their mission will take a while" Amelia said in a dismissive tone

"Well I'm worried" said Nina, her voice getting louder.

"I now you are child" began Amelia, in a voice that let Nina know she was losing patience with her "but Malachi is a professional, He'll be fine"

"We should help them!" demanded Nina

Amelia struck the desk with the palm of her hand "How!" she yelled before regaining her composure.

"You're an elder" Nina pleaded "You should be there helping him."

"I cant" began Amelia who rested her forehead on her hand "Nina I was bled dry, my body battered, not able to heal properly. My battle with Markus has weakened me immensely, it's a wonder he didn't kill me." Amelia let out a hushed laugh of disbelief "The average Death Dealer could probably best me at the moment. If I turn up at Malachi's battle I would only get in his way, and ensure his defeat."

Nina stood humbled, speechless from the elders confession of weakness "Then let me take a couple of Death Dealers, I'll leave some here with you for protection, but let me help" she begged.

Amelia rose to her feet with a sigh, and approached Nina "Oh Child" she said stroking her face "I know its hard for you, but think about what you're saying, you've never even fought a Lycan, and now you want to lead Death Dealers into an epic battle." She opened her arms to the young vampire and hugged her, "All we can do is wait."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello Malachi"

"Selene, what the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded, as he stabbed a Lycan through the throat and kicked it half way across the room.

"I'm here to destroy Markus and his brother" she told him

"You working for Corvinus now?" he asked her

"Not exactly" she said

"Sir!" a Death Dealer interrupted him "The other Hybrid is attacking William and Markus, are we still to engage it?"

"Yes!" yelled Malachi yelled, at the same time Selene yelled "No!" the two Vampires exchanged a glance.

"Their orders stand" Malachi told Selene " Its an abomination"

"His name is Michael!" she screamed at him "And he's the only ally you've got at the moment! You need him!"

Malachi considered what she had said for a second "Fine!" he conceded "Leave the other hybrid, target Markus and the Lycans!" He ordered the two Death Dealers that were still in the fight. A Lycan again rushed at Malachi and Selene, she drove it back with gunfire, while Malachi decapitated it. The two then looked at each other.

"Markus?" asked Malachi

"Markus" she answered him.

The two Vampires jumped at Markus and began to attack him, while the other hybrid, this Michael, attacked William. The battle lasted a long time, there was a still lot of gunfire, Malachi and Selene both gave it their all against Markus, Selene was stronger than Malachi remembered her. During the battle the three had relocated to an upper level of the chamber, near the crashed helicopter. Malachi had jumped on Markus's back, and sunk his teeth into his neck; he knew the battle had to end soon, as dawn was approaching. Markus reached behind him, grabbed Malachi and drove his face into the floor, when he regained his senses a moment later he could see that Selene was not going to be able to hold her own forever, he jumped up and drove his blade into Markus's side several times before the Hybrid elder kicked him off of the upper level to the floor below. As Markus clutched his side Selene took advantage of this, delivering a magnificent kick she sent Markus flying into the still active blades of the helicopter, the elder was completely diced, and his gory remains were sent everywhere.

Malachi got to his feet and recovered the automatic weapon of one of his men, he emptied the magazine into William allowing Michael to grab his jaws and pull them apart, sending the hulking Lycan to the ground. After a moments rest he jumped to the upper level of the room, and stood at Selene's side. Malachi took a moment to take in his surroundings, he knew where Selene and Michael were, and he saw the body of one of his Death Dealers laying motionless, dead "Oh Ethan" he sighed. He saw two more laying on the floor, wounded but not dead, and another staggering to his feet. "You okay David?" He asked, the weary Death Dealer gave the okay sign and steadied himself against a wall. Only one of his men was still standing upright, and unassisted "Thomas!" he called out "Good job, check on Jonah and Peter, get them ready for evacuation."

"Yes Sir" he responded

Malachi finished looking around the room, and allowed a slight smile, three Lycan carcasses, Williams's corpse, and the scattered remains of Markus. They had been victorious. Malachi's Death Dealers had regrouped behind him, the two wounded Vampires being held up by the two that were left standing. "What about him?" said Thomas, pointing to Michael, "Our orders were to terminate both hybrids?"

"That's not a good idea" said Selene "All we want to do is be left alone"

"I helped you" said Michael

"Yes you did" Said Malachi dryly

Michael bent down and picked something up, it was the shaft to Malachi's cane a little damaged, but still in tact. He threw it down to Malachi.

"So what's it going to be Malachi?" asked Selene "Your men are wounded, it's near dawn, and you've taken losses."

Malachi bent down and picked up the shaft, he sheathed his blade "fall back" he told his men.

"But sir.." began Thomas

"Thomas unless your planning on working on your suntan I suggest you pull back" he said. As his men fell back into the depths of the prison, away from the first light of day Malachi stuck to the shadows and watched as the room filled with light. Selene wasn't moving, why? he watched as she and Michael shared a passionate kissed and bathed in the sunlight. Had the death of the Corvinus brothers really ended the immortal bloodline, he held out a hand from the shadows into the light, smoke began to emerge from his hand, "shit" he exclaimed as he quickly withdrew his hand back into the shadows. He took one last look at the hybrid and Selene, and retreated from the room closing the door behind him. He took his phone and dialed "Where are you?" a panicked voice asked him.

"I'm safe angel" he told her

"I was worried" she began "where are you?"

"We're held up in William's prison" he told her "We didn't beat the dawn; we're going to have to stay here for the day"

"The mission?" she asked

"There both dead Nina" he sighed

"You did it baby, I'm so proud of you. Is everyone else okay?"

"I lost Hannibal and Ethan" he told her

"Oh I'm so sorry baby" she said sympathetically "I'll tell Amelia"

"Thanks" he said plainly "Look Nina, I've got to go, I've got wounded"

"I love you Malachi"

"I love you to"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

**The Aftermath**

Malachi and his Death Dealers found themselves held up in a dark room, deep within the depths of William's prison. Amelia had sent a Ziodec medical team to their location, to tend to the wounded, and protect the Vampires during daylight hours. Malachi had been in constant communication with Amelia and the other members of the temporary council, in order to determine what the coven would do next. He began pacing up and down the stone room, he hated waiting.

When dusk finally came, the Vampires and the medical team left the prison aboard two helicopters, despite his victory Malachi still did not feel safe, nor would he until he was back at Amelia's side, there was no physical threat that scared him, rather it was the uncertainty that this victory had brought. Only Amelia could guide the coven in this uncertain time.

When the helicopters finally came into sight of the Ziodec facility, he could see a group of people waiting to greet them. Unsurprisingly Nina was there, as was Director Holtz and a team of his guards. Malachi was the first off of his helicopter; he looked over to the other side of the roof to see Nina hurrying towards him. She wrapped his arms around his waist and didn't want to let go. He half returned her embrace and gently cast her aside.

"What's wrong?" she asked him

Malachi nodded towards the floor of the helicopter he had just got out of, there were two body bags on the floor. "I've got to deal with this first" he said coldly. He and his men carried the bodies of their fallen comrades from the helicopter, through the Ziodec facility and into a research room that was now doubling as a morgue. They placed the bodies on separate tables along side two more bodies, the remains of Dimitri's Death Dealers. Malachi and the Death Dealers stood for a moment in silence out of respect for their fallen comrades. "How many of us have to die Malachi?" asked Thomas. Malachi thought for a moment, since Amelia's train had pulled up in that God forsaken Station to this point they had lost six Death Dealers, the entire council and who knows how many humans, that's not even including the loss of the Budapest coven. This had to stop, "no more" he responded "all of you come with me." Malachi and the Death Dealers walked with a purpose through the corridors of the facility.

"Where are you going!" demanded Nina, as the group passed her

"To see Amelia" he said in a short patronizing tone of voice "Its time to go home."

"Don't be stupid Malachi" she snapped "She's our leader"

"Then its time for her to lead" he responded quickly

"Stand down!" she demanded

Malachi laughed a little "Sorry angel, I outrank you"

Malachi and his Death Dealers entered Amelia's office, much to the surprise of the elder. "Malachi?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"My Lady" he bowed

"What do you want?" she asked

"To go home, my Lady"

"Soon" she assured him

"Now, my Lady" he insisted

Amelia's eyes widened as she rose from her chair, "You dare speak to me like this?" she hissed

"I'm not losing anymore men, my Lady." He told her

"My men" she corrected him "Are you rising against me?

"No my Lady" he sighed "I'm pleading with you."

Amelia looked into his eyes, "There is still much to do here Malachi"

"Please Amelia"

Amelia froze for a moment, he had not called her by name for decades, it had always been either Princess, or My Lady, she looked at her chylde and smiled "Okay" she said warmly. "We'll leave tomorrow"

"Thank you My Lady" he bowed and turned to leave

"Malachi" she called after him. As he turned around Amelia waited for his men to leave before hugging him, Malachi returned the hold. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that alone" she assured him "I wanted nothing more than to be fighting at your side last night."

"No worries my Lady" he said

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi walked to the overnight quarters that had already been prepared for him, when he opened the door Nina was already there.

"Is your little rebellion over?" she asked sarcastically

"Very funny" he said dryly "I've got a bit of good news"

"What?" she asked

"We're going home angel" he said

"To New York?" she smiled widely "How did you get Amelia to agree to that?"

"Just my winning personality" he told her "we leave tomorrow"

"Well.." began Nina "I guess we'll have to find something to do until then." She stood before him with a devilish smile and slipped down the straps of her stop "It's a good job they gave you a double bed" she smiled licking her lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Director Holtz stood in the doorway of Amelia's office "May I come in My Lady?" he asked humbly.

"Of course" she agreed "What can I do for you?"

"I have some disturbing news My Lady?" he told her

"Explain" she ordered

"It concerns the death of Lord Viktor" he said, as he handed her a CD "I think you should see this." Amelia placed the CD into her computer and watched a window popped up, it was video footage, and Amelia was visibly shocked by what she saw. It was Viktor, locked in battle with what can only be described as an abomination of the covenant, he seemed to have the upper hand until another player entered the fray, a lone vampire jumped into the shot and decapitated Viktor. Amelia covered her mouth with her hand as she watched Viktor's head and body crumple to the ground. "Selene" she said in disbelief. "Where did you get this?" she demanded.

"I sent a retrieval team to investigate the wreckage of the Sankta Helena" he began to explain "we were able to retrieve several items of interest. It would appear that Alexander Corvinus was keeping an eye on Lucian."

"Were you able to recover Lord Viktor's body?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice

"I'm afraid not My Lady?" he told her

"That is a shame"

"I'm concerned My Lady" Holtz began "This creature was able to hold his own against Viktor, and from Malachi's report it would seem he was more than a match for Marcus and William"

"What are you getting at Mr. Holtz?" asked Amelia

"My Lady we have a creature of potentially unlimited power, allied with a high ranking Death Dealer, who knows our secrets, procedures and who is responsible for the death of an elder?" He paused for a moment before continuing "Selene is now immune to sunlight as well My Lady, allied with the Hybrid, this could be the most serious threat the coven has ever faced. They have broken the covenant My Lady."

"They must be judged" Sighed Amelia "They must be punished"

"They must be stopped now My Lady" Holtz insisted

"I promised my men they would be going home tomorrow" she said, as if she were trying to convince Holtz

"These two need to be stopped My Lady"

"I promised Malachi" she said

"Are you at full strength My Lady?" he asked her

"No" she confessed, in an almost embarrassed tone.

"Then we are going to need him" Said Holtz

Amelia hesitated for a moment "summon him" she ordered

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi and Nina lay in bed staring into each others eyes "That was nice" purred Nina, as she traced Malachi's chest with a finger.

"Just nice?" he asked her

"Very nice" she smiled, she pressed her body up against his and traced her fangs over his neck "Can I get another taste?" she breathed

"I think I can allow that" said Malachi, as he kissed the nape of her neck, and allowed his hand to explore his lover's body, Nina's body began to move back and forth, in time with the movement of his hand "Malachi" she gently purred into his ear before caressing its lobe with her tongue.

"Sir!" the lovers were interrupted by a loud voice and a heavy knock on the door.

"Oh you are shitting me." He hissed under his breath "What the fuck to you want!" he demanded

"You've been summoned sir" said an armed Ziodec guard on the other side of the door "Amelia and the Director wish to see you."

"I'll be ten minutes" said Malachi dismissively as he turned his attention back to Nina.

"Now Sir" the guard insisted "They're in Amelia's office"

"For fuck sake" he mumbled "I'm on my way!" He told the guard

"Both of you" the Guard added

"Fine!" yelled Malachi. He got out of bed and scrambled to put his clothes on, Nina did the same, however at a much slower pace "come on" he told her.

"I'm coming" she answered. The two walked through the corridors of Ziodec towards Amelia's office. Malachi did not have time to put a tie on or gather his weapons, he wore his suit, however it was apparent that he had dressed very quickly. Nina had put in even less effort into getting ready, she walked barefoot through the corridors, not bothering to dress up for the meeting she wore an old grey Ziodec hooded top, and the same black combat trousers she had worn earlier, the fact that she had not had time to find her belt meant that her trousers hung very loosely on her hips, exposing her black thong underwear. The couple were the last to enter Amelia's office, Dimitri and the Director were already in attendance. Amelia was a little taken aback by the unkempt appearance of her usually immaculate council members. "Nice of you to make the effort Nina" Amelia dryly noted.

"Apologies My Lady" she smiled insincerely "I was obviously under the mistaken impression that it was our night off. Though I don't know where I could have gotten such a crazy idea from."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Nina" Amelia observed. "Sit down" Nina smiled as she took a seat and waited for Amelia's report. Amelia told them about the video of Selene killing victor, and the room was almost silent.

"I don't believe it" said Malachi breaking the silence "Selene loved Viktor"

"Well apparently she loves this abomination more" began Amelia "I have decided that allowing them to escape judgment would be a fatal flaw. They must be eliminated"

"We can't my Lady" said Malachi shaking his head "Were it not for Selene and Michael we would not have defeated Markus"

"I have enough faith in you to believe that you would have. And now I need you to do this for me."

"You said we were going home My Lady, you promised me" he said, making sure he did not lose eye contact with his sire.

"The decision has been made Malachi"

"You can not be serious" interrupted Nina "we lost an entire coven and four Death Dealers trying to defeat one Hybrid, and now we are supposed to go straight after another one?"

"It is necessary for the survival of the covenant Nina" Asserted Amelia "Can I count on your loyalty?" she asked "Both of you?"

"Of course My Lady" bowed Nina

"I am yours to command as always My Lady" bowed Malachi "But there is no honor in this, Selene is an old friend and Michael was instrumental in the defeat of Markus"

"Honor is not always a luxury we can afford" said Amelia in a sorrowful tone "It is our sacred duty to do what is right for our people and preserve the sanctity of the covenant."

"May I ask you a question My Lady?" enquired Nina

"Of course Child" replied Amelia

"Are you expecting Malachi to undertake this mission?"

Amelia paused to think for a moment "If Malachi needs my help I will gladly fight by his side"

Malachi spoke up "Am I right in assuming this mission is to be undertaken as soon as possible My Lady?" he asked

"You are" she told him "As soon as we are able to locate them"

"And are you at full strength?" he asked his mistress

"No I am not" Amelia confessed

"Then your direct assistance will not be required my Lady" he bowed

"I don't believe this" exclaimed Nina

"Don't worry" said Malachi "This won't be like fighting Markus" he told her

"In what way? He's still a hybrid"

"True" he told her "But Markus was an elder, dangerous, I was watching Michael fight, there's something about him."

"What do you mean?" asked Amelia

"It's true Michael is bigger, stronger, faster and more powerful than I am…"

"You're not filling us with confidence" interrupted Nina

Malachi continued, purposely ignoring the comment of his lover "As I was saying, despite his obvious advantages he has one weakness, a complete lack of skill. When he was fighting William there was absolutely no skill he was just attacking wildly, leaving any actual fighting to Selene."

"How can we use that to our advantage?" asked Amelia

"When we find them, we send the Death Dealers in to engage them. Their sole purpose is to separate Michael and Selene, leading her as far away from him as possible, while driving Michael to a secluded location where I will be waiting for him, then we'll see just how powerful this hybrid is, without the brains of the operation to hold his hand. Then, I just might be able to beat him."

"You honestly think that would work?" asked Dimitri

"You saw the video, despite his strength Viktor was able to outfight him, he had the upper hand, until Selene got involved. I don't think he can handle an opponent with a higher level of skill.

Amelia considered what Malachi had said "Do we have enough Death Dealers to do what you are planning?" she asked

"Yes"

"Will you put aside your personal feelings and allow me to deal with Selene as I see fit?"

"Yes"

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat and kill this hybrid in one on one combat, alone, without my help?" There was silence while she awaited his answer "Malachi?"

"Yes"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

**Remember**

After receiving his orders from Amelia Malachi had put his plan into action, he had sent a team of humans to track down Selene and Michael, and report their location to him. He didn't really have much to do in way of preparation; just make sure he was ready at a moments notice. Amelia had been fussing over him all day, despite his confidence he felt that Amelia did not believe he was capable of carrying out this mission alone. Malachi knew that Amelia was in no shape to help him, and he was sure that if the Death Dealers could do their job and draw Selene away from Michael then he would be successful. He had been sitting alone for a while until Nina joined him, she didn't say anything; she just sat there next to him resting her head on his arm. Despite her loyalty to Amelia, Malachi knew she did not want him to go on this mission however it had to be done.

"I'm coming back" he told her "This freak isn't going to get the better of me"

"I know" she said

"In fourteen years, I've always come back" he stated

"I know" she said again, still sounding unconvinced "But I've always worried about you, don't you remember?"

"Of I course I remember." He said, kissing the top of her head.

_New York 1988_

_Nina and a group of hand maidens were sitting by a window of Amelia's estate, watching the expensive cars come and go from the mansions gate. "How comes they're allowed to come and go as they please but we have to ask for permission?" asked Nina_

"_That's just how it is" said one of the maids, "Amelia thinks we need protecting or something"_

"_Well it's not fair" began Nina "Just because we're not Death Dealers or whatever."_

"_Why do you want to go out so badly any way?" asked another maid_

"_No offence Eve, but these clothes you've given me, there just not me. I need to go shopping" Said Nina Sarcastically_

"_Well then tell Malachi" Said Eve_

"_What do you mean?" asked Nina, blushing slightly_

"_Oh come on" spat the first maid; a young looking red headed Vampire named Christine "Everyone knows you're his favorite"_

"_I'm not his favorite" she said in an embarrassed tone "He's just a nice guy"_

"_Well he's never brought any of us a teddy bear" laughed Eve "Are you telling me you haven't noticed the way he is around you?"_

_Nina dismissed what had been said for a moment "You really think he likes me?' she smiled. The Maids began to giggle a little._

"_I think that's a safe assumption" said Christine "Do you like him?" _

_Nina shrugged and smiled "I haven't decided yet"_

"_Really?" Asked Eve, not believing her._

"_Really" she repeated, the attention of the maids was diverted by the sound of a BMW coming to a screeching halt as it entered the garage below the window the ladies were sitting at. "What's up with that?" Asked Nina_

"_I don't know" said Eve "Looks serious though" _

"_Stand aside!" A stern voice yelled "Make way!" The voice had come from Nathan, Amelia's lead Death Dealer, he was leading a group of four armed Death Dealers, standing in the middle of them was Amelia. The maids dropped to a knee as the elder passed, not even acknowledging them._

"_This can't be good" said Christine. As she finished her sentence another Death Dealer rushed passed them. _

"_Matthew" Eve called out_

"_I can't stop" he said "I'm under orders" _

"_What's happened" Asked Eve_

"_We've got wounded" The young looking Death Dealer responded quickly_

"_So why's Amelia getting involved?" asked Christine_

"_It's Malachi" said Matthew _

"_Is he okay" interrupted Nina _

"_I don't know" said Matthew "But I really have to go"_

"_Can you.. um… can you take me with you?" she asked the Death Dealer._

_Normally he would have said no, but he had overheard Malachi talking to Nathan, he knew he liked her "Okay" he told her, "but don't get in the way" As Nina followed the Death Dealer towards his destination Eve turned to Christine "Oh yeah" she began "she hasn't decide yet."_

_Nina followed Matthew down into one of the basement rooms of Amelia's mansion, it had been converted into an infirmary of some sort, "wait here" said Matthew as he entered the room; Nina had to stretch her neck slightly to see through the window of the door. She saw Malachi sitting on a bed while a man in a white coat was doing something with a scalpel, it looked like he was digging bullets out of his chest. _

"_Shit!" exclaimed Malachi_

"_Try to stay still" said the man in white, Amelia held Malachi's hand, "just squeeze if it hurts too much" she told him"_

"_Damn it" he said again, Nina had to turn away, as the doctor pulled out bullet after bullet. Amelia still holding his hand began to stroke his hair "My brave warrior" she said warmly "Is there anything I can get you?"_

"_Tequila" he said through gritted teeth, as the doctor dug out another bullet and dropped it in a trey "a bottle." Amelia nodded to a Death Dealer who immediately went to get the drink. As he left Amelia caught a glimpse of the covens newest Vampire, Malachi again flinched with pain "Ssshh" she said soothingly, still stroking her Chylde's hair "It looks like you've got a fan" she said nodding to the door. Malachi glanced over to the door, "How many more doc?" he asked_

"_Just one" said the doctor digging out the last bullet. The door opened again and a Death Dealer came in with a bottle of Tequila, Malachi took it off of him and took a large drink from it. Placing the bottle down he put his shirt back on "With your permission My Lady" he said nodding towards the door. Amelia looked through the window to see Nina still standing there. _

"_Of course" she said, gently stroking his hand "Lets go" she told her Death Dealers, as Amelia left the room flanked by her men she turned to Nina and said "He will see you now child." _

_Nina approached Malachi, who was still sitting on the bed "Are you okay?" she asked him_

"_I'm fine" he lied "Just a bit achy. "What brings you here?"_

"_I.. um… I was worried" she confessed "You've been so nice to me, you brought me here, looked after me, even brought me my bear" she blushed "I didn't want anything to happen to you." _

_Malachi looked at her for a moment, not knowing what to say "Do you wanna help me drink this?" he asked holding up the bottle of Tequila._

"_I can't" she said shying away from him slightly "I'm not twenty one"_

_Malachi laughed, "You've got a lot to learn about being a Vampire"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The next day Nina sat in the dining room of Amelia's mansion, with her usual companions._

"_So what happened?" Asked Christine, with absolutely no subtlety_

"_I don't know what you mean" dismissed Nina_

"_Oh I think you do" exclaimed Christine "You and Our Lady's favorite, what happened?"_

"_We had a few drinks" she said shyly _

"_Then what?" asked Eve_

"_Then… nothing" said Nina "He walked me back to my room, he was a gentleman"_

"_Oh how sweet" sighed Eve._

"_Everyone Upstanding!" called out a Death Dealer "All upstanding for The Lady Amelia" The entire room stood, as Amelia and her entrée age entered through an ornate door, and took their seats at the top table. Although the council were not with her, she sat at the magnificent oak table, with Malachi, her chief of security, Dimitri her envoy, as well as his mistress, her Viceroy Eli and Nathan her chief Death Dealer. Everyone waited until Amelia sat down, "You may sit" she said softly. Everyone bowed slightly and sat down. Malachi saw Nina from across the room, the two exchanged a few glances, and Nina began to blush a little. Malachi called over a Death Dealer and whispered something in his ear, the Death Dealer nodded and began to walk through the rows of tables over to where Nina and her companions were sitting. He stopped before her and bowed his head. _

"_Can I help you?" she asked_

"_Madam" the Death Dealer began "Your presence has been requested at the top table"_

_Nina looked amazed as she cast her glance towards the elite of the coven, she looked at her friends for approval. "Go" Eve encouraged._

"_Okay" she said some what hesitantly_

"_Please follow me" he said, as he picked up her food and blood and lead her towards the top table. The rest of the coven began to stare and whisper as she was guided across the room. Her food was set down on the table, and her seat pulled out for her. _

"_Welcome Nina" said Amelia _

"_It's an honor My Lady" she said, she turned to Malachi and whispered "was this your idea?"_

_Malachi just smiled slightly "I wanted to spend more time with you"_

"_And is this the extent of your charm?" she whispered, not wanting to interrupt anyone else at the table._

"_What else do you want?" he asked_

"_To go shopping" she said almost instantly "tonight… I want some new clothes"_

"_Okay" he said_

"_And I want my friends to come with me" she added_

"_Fine" Malachi agreed _

"_And I've never been in a limo" she said, almost testing him "I want to go in a limo"_

_Malachi laughed "You can have whatever you want" he told her "The worlds yours"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Amelia watched over the weeks and months, as her chylde and the newest vampire became closer, her dining at the top table became even more frequent, Malachi had even brought her to meetings. There was something about her; it had been so long since there was a new member of the coven many of Amelia's subjects were drawn to he,r as she represented the outside world many of them craved. She had even begun to set trends in the coven with many of the younger female vampires copying her style, Goth or Punk or something she called it, something to do with the music she listened to. Curious. Amelia had no reason to dislike this girl, she had been nothing but courteous and she was having an extremely positive influence on Malachi, but deep down, Amelia hated her; she was drawing the attention that Malachi had always reserved for her. However it had been Amelia's choice to snub Malachi's advantage all those years ago, she would have to live with it. _

Malachi and Nina sat in their secluded corner; still not saying anything, until their loving silence was broke by the sound of approaching foot steps. "Sir" a Death Dealer said. "Our team has located Selene and the hybrid"

"Where?" asked Malachi quietly

"They're underground sir, in a former Lycan den"

"Excellent" said Malachi "David I want you to lead this mission, lead Selene away, and lure Michael to the place I told you about. Go now."

"Yes Sir" he said walking away.

Malachi held Nina close to him, and gently kissed her "I love you" he said

"I love you too" she told him, returning his embrace "come back to me"

Malachi gave her a reassuring smile, as the two walked towards his car, Amelia was standing just outside her office, flanked by Dimitri and Director Holtz. "Good Hunting Malachi" she said holding out her hand. Kissing it gently Malachi said "I will not fail you"

Amelia smiled as the two Vampires headed off down the corridor "That is one cold blooded killer, you have there My Lady" Director Holtz said coldly.

"Like Sire, Like chylde" Amelia smiled coldly


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

**The Hunt**

Two black vans sped through the streets of Budapest, their contents, Death Dealers, their destination, the former Lycan Den that Selene and Michael had been found in. The vans came to screeching halt at the entrance to a sewer system. There was a team of Ziodec guards waiting for them.

"Report" said the lead Death Dealer

"They're both here sir" a guard responded

"Okay" the Death Dealer began "You and your men stay here, incase the Vampire escapes from the sewers, the rest of you come with me." The Death Dealers entered the sewers and made their way to the den.

Selene and Michael were held up in a dark, dank room. Selene had seen the way Malachi and his Death Dealers acted towards Michael, despite the fact that Malachi had told his men to stand down after the battle with Markus, she knew that his continued existence was a direct violation of the covenant that Amelia stood for. Until they were able to escape this country, she knew that she had to keep Michael out of sight.

Michael was pacing up and down, in the dank lair that had been their home for the last couple of days, he hated this "I haven't done anything wrong" he said to Selene. "I'm no threat to them!"

"I've told you a thousand times" said Selene "Amelia will not see it that way, we killed Viktor, and your existence is a threat to the purity of the bloodline she has sworn to protect."

Michael clenched his fists "Its not fair" he said again. Something drew Michael's attention, a split second later Selene heard it as well. The sound got louder, it was the sound of footsteps. Both Michael and Selene cast their eyes towards the opening of the lair, then they saw them, a dozen Death Dealers were charging towards them, all guns blazing. Michael tried to transform into his hybrid form, however the silver rounds that were being projected his way made it difficult. The Death Dealers knew what they had to do, and they carried out their task with a ruthless sense of efficiency. The bulk of the Death Dealers concentrated their fire on Selene, with little cover in the room; the disgraced Death Dealer had little choice but to head down one of the other tunnels in order to regroup. She would not have the chance however, as her attackers began to follow her, driving her as far away from Michael as possible. When Michael finally got to his feet he was able to make the change into his hybrid form. He looked around the room quickly to find Selene, however she was not there. However he was not alone, for there were still two Death Dealers in the room with him. He growled at them, the two Vampires shared a glance with each other, and simultaneously turned to run, they headed down a tunnel, that lead in the opposite direction to the tunnel Selene used to escape. Despite Michael's unbelievable speed and agility the two Vampires were able to stay ahead of the hybrid by firing sporadic bursts of rifle fire behind them, and by dropping flash bang grenades along their route. However despite their planning and efforts, Michael's speed was far greater than previously predicted.

"You've gotta keep up Tobin" yelled David, the Vampire Malachi had placed in charge of this operation "We're almost there!"

"Where's Selene!" growled Michael as he chased them on all fours

"Fuck you freak!" was the response he received from Tobin as he fired another burst of automatic fire at his pursuer, catching his arm, and thus slowing down his advance. Michael growled with pain, as he saw the two Vampires turn a very sharp corner. Michael paused for a moment before turning the corner after them, as he did he saw a hole in the wall, there was a room there, however someone had made their own door, he could smell trouble in the air, however he knew he had to pursue the vampires, he cautiously stepped through the hole with a low growl. He looked around the room; there was no sign of the Vampires he had been chasing. He walked into the center of the room and looked around, and then it dawned on him, "shit" he barked, this room, it was the room he had fought Viktor in, the room he had nearly died in, and now he was back.

Then a black blur shot out from the shadows, and Michael felt a sharp blow to the face. The blow staggered him, and when he regained his balance there was no sign of his attacker. Again, Michael could feel movement coming from the shadows, however his attempt to defend himself was futile, he had again been hit in the face with something, a stick, however this time his attacker stayed for a split second longer, taking the time to use his stick to sweep his legs out from under him. Michael again scrambled to his feet, and attempted to find his attacker, after two more hit and run attacks Michael was finally able to lash out wildly, this time hitting his target and sending him flying into a pillar. "Shit" said Malachi as his spine connected with the pillar, sending his body splashing into the water. Malachi stood up instantly, the element of surprise was now gone, he would have to fight Michael fairly, the old fashioned way. Malachi fixed his tie and casually walked over to Michael. The two stood before each other almost chest to chest, Michael let out a menacing growl, Malachi returned the gesture with a display of fangs accompanied by a hiss. Michael stood before Malachi, he had lost his jacket and shirt during his transformation, exposing his Lycan like ribcage, and jet black skin, his hair hung loosely over his face, his claws were tensed, ready to strip flesh from bone, his fangs now covered with drawl, it was obvious that this was a very powerful immortal. Malachi however seemed unimpressed by this display. He stood before Michael, in a black three piece suit, with tie, his hair perfectly groomed, though his fangs were poised in the same way as Michael's, he did not have the same impressive claws as Michael, he had however brought an equalizer, in silver handled, and silver pointed cane. This would indeed be an epic battle, Michael, the first hybrid, an untapped resource of raw power, and Malachi, the protector of the New York coven Amelia's pride and joy, only one could walk away from this. The two warriors locked eyes, Michael's jet black, Lycan like eyes filled with rage, and strength, Malachi's emerald eyes which were the image of Amelia's, filled with a cold cynical determination.

"Care to dance?" hissed Malachi through displayed fangs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

**Michael Vs Malachi **

Two warriors stood poised for battle, ready to fight a war that had been waging for centuries, a war of the covenant. On one side, Michael, the genetic evolution of the immortal bloodline, whose existence alone is a threat to the covenant imposed on the immortals by the Vampires; and on the other side, Malachi, the best of the Bloodline's old guard, whose mission it was to ensure that this particular branch of evolution was a dead end. It was Michael who threw the first blow, lashing out with his razor sharp claws. As Malachi had predicted his attacks were wild and erratic, easy to counter. Malachi was able to dodge the initial frenzy, until Michael let his guard down for a split second, then Malachi was able to launch his attack, striking the hybrid in the face with his cane, he began to deliver a series of kicks and knees to the reinforced rib cage of the hybrid. Malachi was able to dodge Michael's flaying claws, until one devastating strike caught him off guard. "Shit" he cried as the hybrid began its furious assault on him, Malachi was barely able to defend himself, landing one lucky punch he sent Michael staggering backwards, and deciding he needed room to breathe, leapt from the water drenched ground and clung to the ceiling.

Once he had reached the relative safe haven of the ceiling he turned his head, to look down at Michael and hiss, however Michael was not on the ground. Malachi cast a glance back to the ceiling to see Michael clinging to it just next to him. The hybrid let out an intimidating growl. "Oh for fuck sake!" yelled Malachi in frustration as he released his grip of the ceiling and descended gracefully to the floor. When he landed he looked up at his opponent and let out a sinister hiss "come on" he goaded him. Michael would not disappoint, his eyes filled with rage, he pushed off from the ceiling and lunged downwards towards his opponent. As soon as he did Malachi let a sick smile creep across his face, with a flick of his wrist he turned his cane so that the solid silver point was facing the lunging hybrid and leapt to meet him in mid-air. Michael had no time to defend himself, nor correct his trajectory; the silver point of the cane pierced his leathery flesh, and exploded through his Lycan style rib cage, tearing through his body just below the heart. Malachi withdrew the cane and landed on his feet, as Michael crashed to the ground in a heap. Malachi immediately unsheathed his blade and began to cut away at the fallen hybrid. Michael let out a roar of pain and struggled to defend himself from his attacker's blade. He finally managed to push Malachi away long enough to struggle to his feet. "You're just a Vampire!" he growled

"Don't feel too bad son" said Malachi smirking "I've been doing this since before you were born" Malachi then proceeded to deliver a kick to Michael's face sending him back to the ground "probably before your Grandfather was born" he added. Angered by his enemies taunts Michael did something Malachi had not expected he leapt to his feet and charged towards him. "Oh this aint good" he muttered under his breath as he prepared himself for the hybrids attack. The two collided with each other, and began to wrestle on the ground, both men trying to gain a superior position, Malachi had lost his blade, however due to the injuries Michael had already sustained, he was still able to match his stronger opponent in their display of power. Despite Michael's wounds his raw power seemed to be unstoppable, Malachi struggled in a futile effort to get to his feet. It was no use Michael knelt on Malachi's chest, his claw grasped around the Vampire's throat. Malachi struggled to reach the gun holstered on the back of his belt, however the downward pressure Michael was exerting on him was too great.

The Vampire was now at a clear disadvantage, and how no idea how he was going to reverse his fortunes. However that question seemed to answer itself when he heard footsteps coming down the metal stair case to the rear of the room. Before Michael had the chance to react there was the sound of gunfire, all the shots seemed to connect with the hybrids upper body driving him back from the Vampire. Michael was visibly shaken; it was not the first time this had happened to him in this room. With Michael's grip broken Malachi was able to force him backwards, and then reaching behind his back un-holstered his own firearm, his desert eagle and fired a few shots at the hybrid. Then recovering his blade he quickly turned to see who had come to his aid.

"Shit!" he spat "Nina, get out of here!" he demanded with a slight growl in his voice

"I only wanted to help you!" she pleaded

"And it's appreciated angel" he began "however right now you can help me by getting out of here." Malachi then immediately turned his attention back to Michael, holstering his side arm he again flew at his more than worthy opponent and began to deliver a series of kicks and punches, making sure Michael was unable to get back to his feet. He had planned this battle perfectly, he had been sloppy allowing Michael to gain the upper hand, he would not allow such a thing to happen again, especially not with his beloved Nina looking on. Malachi drove his blade into the Hybrid's leg "Frankly I grow bored with this." He said breathlessly. He watched as Michael struggled to his feet and shook his head "You should stay down" he said firmly "It would be a lot less painful if you did." Michael ignored him and stood firm "Any more advice" he growled, spitting up a little blood.

"Yes I have" hissed Malachi "Respect your elders" he said coldly as he began to advance on his fallen prey. Michael made an attempt to regain his lost advantage; however it seemed to be in vein. Malachi was able to block or dodge all of Michael's attacks, then sidestepping him; he delivered an elbow to Michael's head again knocking him to the floor. These exchanges continued for several minutes, though Michael was able to land a few blows the advantage lay firmly with Malachi, he even took the time to turn to Nina and blow her a kiss. The battle was won. Malachi again hit Michael in the face with the angel shaped handle of his blade, and then stood over his fallen prey. Malachi again drew his firearm and pulled back the hammer, he held the gun in one hand, and his blade in the other. "You fought well" he told Michael in a reassuring tone, as he pointed the gun at Michael's head. "There is no dishonor, you won't feel a thing." And then the sound of gunfire as three shots echoed through the cold air of the room.

Malachi took a few steps back from Michael, and turned to where Nina had been standing. However she was no longer there, she had been knocked to the ground, and standing in her place was Selene, arm outstretched, holding a smoking gun.

"Shit" mumbled Malachi, as he sank to his knees and let out a cry of pain. His cry resonated in Nina's ears, and brought her to her senses. "Malachi?" she asked wearily.

"Nina!" he cried. Nina looked up from the ground, to see her lover dropped to a knee.

And then she saw it, the most horrific sight she had ever seen. An eerie blue light emanated from her lovers mouth, and lit his skin. "Nina!" he pleaded again, as he collapsed to the ground and began to convulse.

"I'm here baby" she said franticly, as she cradled him in her arms "I'm here"

"Oh shit!" he cried loudly, as his skin began to crack, exposing the same sickening blue light. "I'm not….I'm not… coming back….from this one angel." He choked through the searing pain, as he felt his blood boil from the inside.

"Yes you are" she cried "You are baby! You have to" her eyes now filled tears, she turned to Selene "What have you done!" she screamed.

"Eradiated UV rounds" said Selene sorrowfully "There is no defence"

Nina turned back to her lover as he convulsed in her arms "Tell, Amelia… I'm sorry" choked Malachi.

"You can tell her yourself" she whined "You have to stay with me! It's what I want! You've always given me what I want, just one more thing."

Malachi, tried to smile through the pain, however he once again flinched, as more of his skin, began to crack, exposing the ultra violet fluid that now flowed through his veins. "I love you angel" he choked "from… the second I …. First saw you" Nina held him close and continued her desperate pleas for him to stay with her, she watched as his emerald eyed began to glow blue, until they to cracked. "I can't… I can't see you angel" he said franticly.

"I'm still here baby" she reassured him, stroking his hair. She watched as his glowing blue cheek exploded into dust, and he began convulsing violently. "I love you Nina" he said franticly "I love you"

"I love you too baby" she said as she began to weep uncontrollably.

Then with one final convulsion the last of the life escaped Malachi's body "I love.." then there was silence, as the dust on his face mixed with the tears that were flowing down Nina's face.

"Baby?" asked Nina "Malachi!" she again pleaded "Oh Malachi" she whimpered before breaking down over her lovers burnt remains. Barely able to see through the tears she grabbed the gun that Malachi had been holding, and drawing her own turned to face Selene. She was gone, as was Michael; she sat alone cradling the body of her fallen lover in her arms, crying hysterically. Her screams and wails echoed through the underground labyrinth, heard not only by the retreating Michael and Selene, but also by the Death Dealers who were supposed to have kept Selene away from the battle. They began to run when they heard Nina's cries. When they came to the room, they were all shocked by what they found. Malachi was fallen. One of the Death Dealers, Christian, stepped forward, and tried to lead Nina away. "Come on ma'am" he said gently "There's nothing we can do here."

"Get away from me!" she screamed, almost perforating the Death Dealer's ear drum.

Christian put a hand to his mouth, clearly disturbed by what he was witnessing. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Let me speak to Dimitri" he said, his voice shaking "I've got some bad news."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dmitri hesitated as he stood in the doorway to Amelia's office; he watched the elder sit at her desk as she read through some files Director Holtz had left her. "My Lady" he said nervously "May I enter?"

"Of course Dimitri" she said warmly "What can I do for you?"

He approached Amelia cautiously, when he got to her chair, he bent down and whispered into her ear. Amelia let out a cry of pain, as if she herself had just been delivered a mortal blow, and buried her head into her arms. She began to cry, and repeatedly screamed the name of her beloved Chylde. Dimitri watched helplessly as his mistress hysterically grieved for the loss of her loyal protector. She had broken down in tears, making no attempt to keep up appearances. Her beloved Malachi was gone, her reason for living, nothing meant anything anymore, not the bloodline, not the covenant, nothing.

"Who did this?" she said hysterically "Who took my chylde from me!" she didn't even wait for Dimitri's response, before breaking down again.

"Selene. My Lady" said Dimitri with his head bowed "Selene shot him with some kind of ultra violet weapon."

"Selene" cried Amelia "first Viktor, now my beloved Malachi" Dimitri watched on as his mistress gave in to her emotions, and allowed her vulnerability to be seen by everyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina had been ignoring the pleas of Christian and his Death Dealers, for over an hour; she just sat there, still cradling Malachi "It's going to be okay." She said rocking her lovers body back and forth "We're going to get some help, we're going to be together forever" she sad, still clinging on to the impossible hope that she would not be alone for eternity. "You said you'd never leave me baby" she smiled in a near delusional state "so I'm never going to leave you." Christian now began to worry he knew that dawn was approaching, and that they would have to retreat to the safety of Ziodec. He had to get her out of there now, yet she still refused to listen to anyone. He had to forcibly remove her, trying to be as gentle as possible he and one of his men pulled her off of Malachi's body, and carried her kicking and screaming through the underground tunnels. "No!" she screamed, clawing at the Death Dealers, "I have to stay with him!" she cried "Please, Please." Nina's screams continued to echo through the sewers as she was man handled back to the vehicle that had brought the Death Dealers to scene. As her screams faded, two Death Dealers remained behind, to recover the body of Malachi, and prepare him for transport.

And so ends the life of Malachi, beloved chylde of Amelia, paramour of Nina, Champion and protector of the Great New York Coven. A warrior hand chosen by his mistress to defend the covenant, and become one of the greatest immortals the night has ever known. In a century of warfare he had never known defeat, it appears fate is not without a sense of humor, as it was neither a Lycan nor a hybrid that defeated him, but one of his own, bearing the weapon of a human. So ends the life of Malachi, heir of Amelia, champion of the covenant. Long may his name be spoken.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

**A New Order**

Amelia sat on her throne watching over the Great Hall of her New York mansion. She was dressed all in black, with a delicate mesh vale concealing her face. She had declared a week of mourning for her fallen chylde upon her return from Hungary. All of the tables that usually occupied the hall had been removed. In their place, a single raised structure supporting a jet black oak coffin. The coffin was surrounded by floral tributes left by members of the coven as well as an honor guard of Death Dealers in ceremonial armor; his cane lay upon the coffin lid. Amelia watched as her subjects filed past the coffin to pay their respects, Eli, her oldest confidant sat in his usual chair just to her right, the chair to her left however remained empty, for Nina had refused to sit on the throne platform during Amelia's public appearances, instead she stood, silent just to the side of Malachi's coffin. She had not said a word to Amelia since they returned to New York; in fact she had hardly said a word to anyone since the Death Dealers dragged her away from Malachi. Amelia, rose from her throne and descended the stair case to the floor of the Great Hall, she walked up behind Nina and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you grieve child" she began "But if you want to talk about anything I am here for you, as Malachi would want me to be."

Nina slowly turned to face Amelia, her hollow expression suddenly allowed emotion to manifest itself "Oh there are some things I want to talk to you about" she said angrily, her voice shaking all the while trying to hold back the tears she could feel coming. "Let's talk about why he's laying in that coffin, instead of standing here with us. You sent him after that hybrid, you let him take on what you called the biggest threat the covenant ever faced all alone, while you sat in your office reading reports from Director Holtz."

Amelia was unsure how to respond to such an outburst, the other Vampires in the room were silent "We will discuss this in private" she said coldly, before turning to exit the room through the door behind her throne. "You should not have allowed her to talk to you like that my Lady" whispered Eli as she passed him. He followed her out of the door and down the corridor. "My Lady!" He followed her until they reached her chambers, Amelia removed her vale, revealing eyes filled with tears.

"I did not want to cause a scene in front of Malachi" she said sorrowfully

"My Lady" Eli sighed "I know you cared deeply for the boy, but he is gone, fallen in battle. You are the last remaining elder, you must stay strong! You can not allow anyone to talk to you like that in front of the coven." The ancient looking Vampire pleaded with her.

"I loved him Eli" she said, turning to face her viceroy "I loved him so much"

Eli watched as a tear flowed down the cheek of his Princess "Of course you did My Lady" he said, in a futile attempt to comfort her "He was your Chylde, and most loyal subject."

"No" she sniffed "I really loved him. I wanted him everyday for the past ninety eight years, and now he's gone."

"You must not speak like this Amelia" the viceroy insisted "You can not show weakness."

"Don't tell me how to act!" she hissed "I am now the supreme ruler of our people, and I will not be spoken to like a child by anyone." That single statement had allowed Amelia to compose herself; in saying she was the supreme leader of the Vampires she had experienced a moment of clarity. Her grief would have to be private, her feelings suppressed, there was much to do. "You are dismissed Eli" she said coldly "You are to return to my chambers in one hour, when I will give you the names of the courtiers that will make up the new council."

"Very good My Lady" he bowed "What of Nina?"

"Her outburst will be forgiven Eli" she said coldly

"Are you sure?" he asked, being careful to avoid Amelia's scorn.

"Put yourself in her position Eli" she began "She lost her human parents at a young age, and then while still a child she was turned into an immortal against her will while being violated by a vampire whom we should have killed centuries ago. Then, after living in squalor for weeks she finds Malachi who dotes on her, spoils her and gives her everything she could ever hope for, for fourteen years, until suddenly her only stability is taken from her, while on a mission I authorized. She is still a child Eli, she hasn't had to grow up, she needs someone to blame."

"A child with enormous influence in our court My Lady, she must realize that…"

"We will speak no more of this viceroy" Amelia snapped "A good leader must care for her people, as well as rule them."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The period of mourning had now ended; Malachi had been buried in the grounds of Amelia's estate along with the other fallen members of the coven. This was a busy time for Amelia, as many Vampires who had been away from the Mansion during Marcus's massacre were coming to New York. Though there were a few Death Dealers it was mostly the aristocratic Vampires who had been forced to leave their own estates that were now joining the New York coven. In the aftermath of Malachi's battle with Michael, Amelia had to make certain decisions before returning to New York. She faced not only a continuing war with the Lycans, but also demanded vengeance on Selene and Michael. With Viktor and Markus gone, and the bulk of the Budapest coven destroyed she came to a difficult decision. A peace treaty with the Lycans. Following the Death of Lucian and the Lycan elder William there was a struggle to fill the void, with rival packs all lobbying for power. Amelia had sent her envoy Dmitri to meet with one of these packs. Its leader a centuries old Lycan named Andre, who had been a slave of Markus before Lucian's rebellion. She had agreed that if he were able to bring the Lycan hoard under control, then the Vampires would give their full support to his leadership. Amelia also offered other concessions, although the Ziodec pharmaceutical empire would continue to generate income and be the Vampires political face that would be the only Vampire presence in Europe. All other Estates and properties were to be left for the Lycans. In essence Amelia had surrendered the Entire European arena of the Underworld to the Lycans. This however did not come without a price, for in exchange for these estates the Lycan had agreed to keep their numbers to a minimum, and also to stop feeding on humans, they were now dependent on Ziodec for blood and food, and more important to Amelia the Lycan had agreed to use all of their resources to hunt down and bring Amelia the heads of both Michael and Selene. Many voices in her coven thought this was a betrayal of the covenant, however it was a clever move on Amelia's part, for she had done what neither Viktor nor Markus had been able to do, she had brought the Lycans back under Vampire influence, they were now dependent on her for food, security and political protection. She had once again brought the Lycans under the rule of the covenant, she had once again brought the dogs to heel and all it had taken was the sacrifice of a few European estates that had cost more money then they made.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia sat at the head of a large oval table, in one of the many function rooms of her New York estate. Directly to her right sat Eli, to her Left Nina, with whom she had still not spoken with, and occupying the other seats were Dimitri and the five other noble Vampires she had handpicked to be in her new council.

"Welcome" she said simply "I would like to begin by offering my congratulations to the new council members, especially my former envoy, Dmitri who will act as Head Councilor."

"You honor us all My Lady" bowed Dmitri

Amelia acknowledged his gesture and carried on "I'm sure you are all aware of our European situation. Although some of you may not agree with it, my decision stands. The Lycans will inherit our European estates, while Director Holtz will oversee all of our European operations."

"What of the other European nobles My Lady?" Asked Dmitri "Are we to offer them all quarter."

"Yes we are" answered Amelia "Most of our Kindred are already here, however we are expecting more to arrive over the next few days."

"Who my Lady?" asked one of the Council members

"Lady Gwendolyn and Lords Duval and Drake" answered Eli on Amelia's behalf.

"If My Lady would allow" began Dmitri "I have some point of interest I would like you to clarify"

"Such as?" asked Amelia

"Replacements my Lady" began Dmitri "Recent events have left several vacancies in your court. Who do you intend to replace me with as your envoy?"

"I have thought about this Dmitri, and I will offer the position to one of our new members from Europe, Count Dante perhaps. Let them see that they are not just guests, but full members of the coven."

"An excellent idea My Lady" he said somewhat sycophantically "What about a replacement for Nathan?"

Amelia hesitated for a moment at the mention of her deceased head Death Dealers name; she remembered the horrible death he had experienced on her train at the hands of the Lycans. "I have not had time to consider a replacement for Nathan" she said with a hint of regret in her voice "I am willing to hear suggestions. Nina, what do you think?"

Nina didn't bother to look up, she just sat there twiddling her thumbs "You should go for either David or Thomas" she said in a very bored tone.

"And why is that?" asked Amelia

Nina shrugged her shoulders "because David has the most leadership experience, but Thomas is more powerful."

"Which would you suggest?" Amelia asked her, trying to coax a straight answer.

"David" responded Nina in the same depressed tone

"Very good" declared Amelia "Inform David of his promotion. Is there any other business?"

Dmitri hesitated for a moment "Who is to replace Malachi My Lady?"

Nina reacted adversely to his question "excuse me" she said briskly as she hurried from the room.

"There is no replacement for Malachi" said Amelia "I will do without a head of security."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia sat on her throne ready to greet another of the new arrivals; a tall man dressed in black came before her and lowered to a knee. He had slicked black hair and a thin moustache. What was most alarming to Amelia was the fact that he was flanked by armed men. Another European nobleman sired by Viktor and Markus to gain more territory or man power, after the initial pleasantries had been exchanged Amelia had to affirm her superiority.

"I understand you must be upset at the loss of your families lands to the Lycans" she said firmly "however you must realize that your loss will strengthen the covenant for centuries to come."

"Of course My Lady" he bowed "I am just thankful that you were able to survive the tragedies that have recently befallen our people, we are safer with your guidance."

"Your loyalty is appreciated"

"My men and I are yours to command Princess Amelia" he stopped in mid speech as he saw someone move in the corner of his eye. He briefly turned his attention away form Amelia, to see a petit, graceful creature walking across the end of the throne room, not even taking the time to bow to Amelia; she briefly looked his way and carried on unimpressed.

"Who is she My Lady?" the man asked with a smile.

"She is off limits to you" hissed Amelia

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina sat in a corner of Amelia's estate hugging a teddy bear, the one that Malachi had brought to her all those years ago to try and comfort her, she clung to it desperately trying to gain the same comfort from it. Her mind wandered back to happier memories; however she was interrupted by the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Why such a beautiful creature would be sitting alone is a complete mystery to me."

Nina turned her head to see the man who had been talking to Amelia standing just behind her flanked by his armed guards, she let out a sigh of disgust and turned away.

"I'm not used to that" he laughed "I'm told you're an important person around these parts, is that true?"

"Go fuck yourself Euro Trash" Nina began coldly "I'm not in the mood to be seduced by some wannabe nobleman."

"My dear you misunderstand me" he laughed "As astounding as your beauty is, I am not here as a suitor."

"Then what do you want?" she asked her attention still fixed on her teddy bear.

"An alliance" he stated.

Nina turned to face him and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"My men and your influence, it would be to both our benefit."

"Why me" asked Nina "What makes you think I would want such an arrangement?"

"Because I saw the way you were in Amelia's throne room, and I'm told she played a hand in your Lovers death."

"You seem to be well informed" observed Nina

"Do we have an accord?" he asked her

"You would allow me to command your men, in exchange for my influence in recruiting a larger power base?"

"That's the idea" he smiled

"We have an accord" she said holding out her hand

The man took her hand and kissed it "I'm glad to hear it…… My Lady"

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Duval"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

**The Alliance**

It had been two months since Malachi's funeral; Amelia's peace treaty with the Lycans had been highly beneficial for the coven. Canceling the war had freed up millions of dollars in finance as well as increasing the amount of man power at her disposal. However not all was well in the New Order, for even with the Lycans, Amelia had come no closer to tracking down Selene and Michael. She did not worry, she had the resources, money and all the time in the world to get revenge, and she would have it, even if it took all eternity. There was something causing her trouble, Nina. Her chylde's lover seemed to be growing more resentful of Amelia with each passing day. Since the day he first met her Malachi had always sought to increase Nina's influence within the coven, not only had she become Amelia's chief of staff, organizing work patterns for the coven, but she had also gained a position of authority in the legitimate face of the Vampire Empire, possessing a controlling share in New York's Ziodec operation. This influence now appeared to be too much for anyone in the coven to control.

In the aftermath of the Hungarian expedition Nina had allied herself with Duval, a European nobleman sired by Viktor during the early stages of Lucian's rebellion, in order to increase the lands under Viktor's control. He had been a minor player in the Vampire community in recent years, however following Amelia's treaty with the Lycan he had been forced to surrender his lands to his ancient enemy, something that did not please him. His alliance with Nina has automatically made him a powerful man in Amelia's coven, with his original security detail expanding from four men to twelve, making them second only to the Death Dealers in fire power. Amelia watched as she saw more and more of her coven sympathizing with this new alliance. After protests from the Council Amelia had called a conference, she sat on her throne, as always Eli sat on her right, and for the first time since their return from Hungary Nina resumed her seat on the Platform, sitting just to Amelia's left. Dmitri and the council Members occupied their usual table, however unusually it was not just Death Dealers providing Security in the throne room, Nina had been accompanied by her own guards. The silence in the room was interrupted by the sound of the great doors of the throne room swinging open, Duval strode into the middle of the throne room flanked by two of his men, he stopped before Amelia's throne and dropped to a knee.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting my Lady" he bowed in servitude "I was delayed returning from one of our research facilities."

"No apologies necessary" Amelia responded, clearly unimpressed with his explanation "Now that we are all here, it is about time we cleared the air, the Council have some questions they would like to put to you."

"We are your loyal subjects My Lady" Nina said dryly "If it pleases you, we will answer any questions the Council puts to us."

Dmitri rose from his seat and turned his attention to Nina "What is the meaning of this treachery?" he demanded

"There is no treachery here Dmitri" she answered him "we all serve the same Mistress here."

"Then would you care to explain why you are building your own security regime to act as a counter balance to the Death Dealers that have protected us for centuries!"

"They are there for Lady Nina's protection" interrupted Duval "To ensure her security after the tragic Death of her beloved Malachi"

Lady Nina?" repeated Eli.

"Yes" stated Duval "she has more responsibility than most of the aristocrats I see lounging around here, and she was consort to our Lady's heir, why shouldn't she be called a Lady?"

Before Dmitri could answer him Amelia spoke up "Nina if you have any concerns, you should come to me, I will guarantee your security."

Nina smiled insincerely "You are busy My Lady" she began "And I would rather not leave my security to anyone else, even someone as powerful as you."

"What exactly is your concern Nina?" asked an impatient Dmitri

"When I first came here there were many people who were not happy with me gaining any position above that of a maid, in fact many of the people in this room were quite outspoken on the subject." Nina hung her head and lost her confident tone, her voice shaking slightly she continued "But while Malachi was here none of you dared do anything about it, but now he's gone" the room watched on as a tear rolled down her cheek "And I've been here long enough to know that people have a nasty habit of disappearing."

"And what is your role in this new alliance Lord Duval?" asked Eli

"Oh I'm just trying to find a place in this new world" he smiled

The ancient looking viceroy rose from his chair "There can not be two armed forces in a coven, the Death Dealers, and the Death Dealers alone must provide security."

"Malachi was never a Death Dealer" said a still upset Nina "And everyone was happy enough to let him protect us."

"Malachi was different' said Amelia

"Why?" sighed Nina "Because you could exploit his love for you as cheap source of labor?"

Amelia glared at Nina "Get out of my sight!" she hissed

"Not a problem" sobbed Nina as she ran across the floor of the Throne room towards a door. Duval glanced at one of his men, and waving a hand indicated for him to follow her.

"My Lady…" he began trying to salvage the situation

"I do not want to hear it Duval!" she hissed, I brought you and your men into my home, and I will not tolerate any threat to my rule. You are dismissed." Amelia rose from her throne and exited from the door behind the ornate chair, accompanied by Eli and a Death Dealer.

Dmitri approached Duval "What ever your planning, don't" he whispered menacingly "Nina may be useful to this coven, but your just another washed up nobleman."

"Don't threaten me Councilor" he hissed "I don't respond well to threats"

At this two Death Dealers stepped forward to move Duval away from the council, however their advance was halted by the sound of Duval's men pulling back the hammers on their weapons. There was a standoff between Duval and his men, and the Councils Death Dealers. With Neither side wanting to be the first to fire Duval and his men silently backed away towards the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

An angry Amelia entered her chambers followed by her Viceroy; she headed straight for a bottle and began drinking glasses of a very strong spirit.

"My Lady we need your guidance" pleaded Eli

"Not now Viceroy" she snapped taking another drink

"This Duval is using Nina's influence to build his own powerbase" Eli emphasized

Amelia began to laugh "No Eli" she smiled "He's not using Nina, she's using him. She thinks I am responsible for Malachi's Death, the poor child wants revenge, and she knows Duval's men may be the only way to get it."

"My Lady, you must do something about this, her grief can not excuse her from treason. She is an influential member of the court, building her own alternative to the Death Dealers, who does that remind you of?" he asked his mistress.

"I know" sighed Amelia

"Who does it remind you of My Lady?" he encouraged her.

"Kraven" she hissed, taking another drink.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours had passed since her meeting with Eli, she had paced up and down her chambers trying to reminisce, she had sat on her bed clutching a photograph of Malachi, however her mind kept wandering to the tension within her court. She walked over to a wardrobe and opened the door, inside was a glass cabinet. It contained a suit of armor, and a crossbow, she had not worn the armor for centuries, she had worn it when she captured William, and again during a later encounter with Lucian's forces. She stared at the armor wondering if she would need it again. However her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her chamber doors opening quietly, a series of soft, delicate footsteps walked gently and nervously into the centre of the room and came to a stop. Amelia did not bother to turn around, for she knew who this visitor was.

"Hello Nina" she smiled "You've come to kill me haven't you?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX**

**Resolutions **

Amelia turned to see Nina standing in the middle of her chambers; she had a cold, blank expression on her face, Amelia took a moment to take in this sight. The innocent, delicate creature of the night that Malachi had adored was gone, replaced by an emotionally crippled shadow. She stood before Amelia, wearing an expensive looking black suit, her skirt reached just below her knee, however due to the long boots she was wearing no flesh was visible. Her hair was tied up in a bun, like Amelia's. She looked so different; Amelia had always seen her looking like some kind of gothic portrait, though there was still some sign of that, she looked so authoritative, like Malachi. However her new wardrobe was the least of Amelia's worries, for in her right hand she carried a small pistol, and in her left, Malachi's cane.

"Nice touch" smiled Amelia "You plan to kill me with my Chylde's weapon?" Her question was met only with silence, and the same cold piercing stare from those sapphire blue eyes. "You've come alone." Amelia observed "Where is Lord Duval, where are his men?" she asked cynically.

"They are my men now" Nina finally spoke "And they're not here, I have to do this alone."

Amelia could not help but let out a slight laugh escape "Oh Nina" she began, as she took a step towards her, she stopped in her tracks as Nina raised her right arm level with Amelia's heart and released the safety. "Very well" said Amelia, maintaining her position "We'll just talk for a bit longer"

"There is nothing to talk about" said Nina, in an ice cold tone.

"Oh I think there is Nina" she sighed "Or would you rather I addressed you as Lady Nina?"

"I don't care anymore" sighed Nina "And soon neither will you"

"Think about this" began Amelia "You have never thrown a punch in your life, and now you wish to challenge me? I am an Elder, I have survived for centuries, I have battled Lycan, Vampires, humans and a Hybrid, and you think you can come here armed with a handgun?"

"This handgun contains the same ammunition that…."

"That what?" interrupted Amelia "That killed Malachi? How do you hope to avenge him when you can't even bring yourself to except the fact that he is gone?"

"I plan to avenge him by killing all of those who are responsible for his death. Starting with the one who ordered his suicide mission, then the hybrid, then Selene."

Amelia shook her head in disbelief "You have no idea what your doing, you poor child" she said with genuine sympathy in her voice.

"I am not a child" scorned Nina

"Really?" Amelia smiled "Then tell me once you pull that trigger, and I die what then? You honestly think you and Duval will be able to rule the coven?"

Nina shrugged her shoulders slightly "Why not, I have a controlling interest in Ziodec, which can buy a lot of protection, I already have enough men to put up a good fight against the Death Dealers and with you gone more are bound to join us."

Amelia again shook her head "And you say your not a child" Nina looked at her curiously as Amelia continued "You seem to be overlooking the fact that I am completely healed now, and that I could leap across this room, and take that pistol off you before you even blinked."

"Then why don't you?" asked Nina nervously

"Because you have absolutely no intention of killing me" she smiled confidently

"Yes I have" said Nina

"No child" said Amelia in a soothing tone "You're not a killer, you're too human" Nina's arm began to tremble slightly "You were Malachi's angel from the second he saw you. I offered him immortality, riches beyond measure the opportunity to live like a prince, and he did, he was my chylde, my dark knight. But then you came along, and suddenly he had what he wanted all his life, he had humanity, you gave him something that I never could, not even with all my power. And he worshiped you for it."

"…stop it" choked Nina

"It needs to be said child" Said Amelia, who began to move slowly across the room towards Nina.

"…don't move" she said quickly wiping a tear away with the back of her left hand

"You carry so much pain don't you? Malachi went on a thousand missions for me, most of them dangerous, you don't really blame me, do you Nina?"

"…I have to" she sobbed "I have to make the pain go away"

"It will never go child" Amelia said "But it may become bearable in time. Let me help you, let me be there for you as I always was for Malachi."

Nina shook her head, as her arm began to shake uncontrollably, Amelia now stood mere inches from her "here" she said steadying her arm "Pull the trigger, if that is what you really want" Amelia stood with arms wide open offering no resistance. There was a moment's hesitation from Nina, it seemed like an eternity. Nina threw the gun to the ground and fell into Amelia's arms, as she began to cry hysterically. Amelia embraced the poor vampress and stroked her hair, and then Nina released her vice like grip on Malachi's cane, and as it dropped to the floor, so too did Nina drop to Amelia's feet.

"Oh my Lady!" she wailed "Forgive me, I loved him so much, and I want him back"

Amelia looked down at Nina; she was on the floor before her feet, pulling at Amelia's gown. "I am so sorry My Lady!" she continued to cry "I am so sorry! Forgive me!"

Amelia crouched down beside Nina "sshh" she hushed her, Amelia placed a finger on Nina's chin and gently guided her face so that the two were looking at each other "I am so sorry" she said again, her tear filled eyes looking into Amelia's. "All is forgiven child" she said gently wiping a tear from her face, "will you give me your loyalty" asked Amelia holding out a hand, Nina took it immediately and kissed it "for all eternity."

Amelia again hugged Nina, offering the girl some resemblance of the comfort she felt with Malachi. "Then your loyalty will be rewarded Nina"

"I do not understand My Lady" she sniffed

"In my heart, and in the eyes of the covenant, you are now my chylde Nina."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours passed, and Amelia had finally been able to calm Nina down. They had spoken at length about where they would go from here; Amelia had forgiven Nina, and welcomed her as a family member. The two then began to reminisce about times past, and Nina opened up for the first time about how she felt.

"Do you remember that time Malachi was tracking a Lycan through the sewers?" Nina asked with a slight laugh "God, he smelt like crap for a week, he was so mad"

Amelia smiled "Yes I do, it wasn't even the first time that had happened"

"What do you mean?" she asked with a grin

"In London" Amelia began, "He was chasing a Lycan, it was one of his first hunts, I was following close behind to make sure he was okay, he finally caught up with the beast and lunged for him, but he overshot and landed in a cesspit."

"He never told me that" laughed Nina

"That's because he always wanted to impress you"

"Tell me more My Lady" asked Nina

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything" she pleaded "every story, every little detail"

"Nina he was with me for my entire reign, it's a long story, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Start form the beginning My Lady…. Please"

Amelia thought for a moment, "well" she began "The world I awoke to was infinitely different to the world I left behind……"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

**Passing the Torch**

The entire coven was assembled in the Great Hall of Amelia's mansion, this was indeed a special occasion, joining the council and the New European nobleman that made up the coven was Director Holtz, who had been summoned from Europe to witness this. The platform containing Amelia's throne, as well as Eli and Nina's chair remained conspicuously empty. That only added to the uneasy feeling in the room, for every Death Dealer in the hall, stood armed with guns trained on a group of men standing in the center of the room. These men were the security personnel that had pledged their loyalty to the new alliance of Nina and Lord Duval. However, these men, now numbering at over a dozen had been stripped of their weapons and with no sign of their leader they were beginning to feel very uneasy. Finally the silence in the room was broken by the sound of David, Amelia's new lead Death Dealer. "All up standing for the Lady Amelia"

An armed Death Dealer opened the doors behind Amelia's throne; she came into the upstanding room to a hushed awe. She wore an elegant red gown that hugged her figure and trailed gracefully behind her, she was followed by her ancient viceroy Eli, and Nina. Nina again wore the gothic inspired clothes she had always worn. The suited men who were being held at gunpoint cast a worried glance towards their leader who they had begun to address as the Lady Nina. As Amelia sat she gave permission for the rest of the coven to follow suit.

"Thank you for coming" she said softly "I'm sure many of you are confused as to what is happening right now. Well this is your chance to ask any questions"

Dmitri stood up on behalf of the council and began to address Amelia "What is happening My Lady? Why have the Death Dealers rounded up these men, where is Lord Duval and why is she still sitting at your side."

"Lord Duval is dead" Amelia said coldly "He came here with the sole intention of over throwing me. At one hour before dusk tonight David took the Death Dealers and rounded up all of the men you see before you, he also allowed Lord Duval to see the sunset up close."

"And what is to happen to his men?" Dmitri asked

"They will serve me, or they will die" Amelia smiled "What is it to be?" Amelia directed her question to the lead suit. "What's his name?" she asked Nina

"Casper My Lady"

"Well Casper?" She asked

"Our lives are yours" he bowed

"I'm glad to hear it" Amelia grinned smugly "David will see to it that your weapons are returned to you when you resume your duties."

"They are to be incorporated into the Death Dealers?" hissed Dmitri

"No" Began Amelia "They will remain a separate unit, independent of Death Dealer control. Their duties will be limited they are in no way replacing the Death Dealers."

"Separate to the Death Dealers?" asked Dmitri "Who is to command them?"

"They are to fall under the jurisdiction of the coven's chief of staff"

"You have got to be joking My Lady" he said in disbelief "Tell me you've picked another Chief of Staff"

Amelia cast a glance to her left "There is no need" she smiled towards Nina

"What of the alliance? The conspiracy?" demanded Dmitri

"We've all been through a lot" she said simply

"My Lady the Council can not except this, I do not feel Nina can be trusted."

Amelia watched as Nina swallowed hard, clearly nervous "I trust her, my word is absolute! And you are to address her as Lady Nina."

"I'm sorry?" he asked in disbelief

Amelia cast a cold glance his way "from now on you are to address her as Lady Nina…" she hesitated for a moment and grinned a little "…Lady Nina or Princess"

The entire room sat in silence as Amelia announced her revelation, she rose from her throne "From this day forward the entire coven will recognize her as my Chylde, and my heir."

"Your… Your Heir" asked a member of the council.

"Yes" smiled Amelia "Someone will have to take care of my interests while I slumber"

"You plan to slumber My Lady?" asked Dmitri "when? For how long?"

"I am not sure exactly, when everything has settled down, I will slumber for fifty years at a time. Just because Viktor and Markus are dead, does not mean the covenant is." Amelia stood, as did Nina and Eli "We will take our leave now." began Amelia "See that the Lady Nina's men are equipped and ready for duty." As Amelia turned to leave David announced "All upstanding for the Lady Amelia… and… the Lady Nina."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours had passed since the meeting, and Amelia was now giving a private audience to Eli, her advisor of so many years was concerned about her decision to leave Nina in charge of her affairs.

"Are you sure this is wise My Lady?" he asked wearily "Is she to be trusted"

"Yes old friend" she replied confidently "Her actions were that of a lonely and desperate girl, she has come to realize now that I only want what is best for her."

"Why my Lady?" he asked "She already had too much power for a new breed, why make her your heir?"

"Because it was what Malachi would have wanted" she smiled "When I went to awaken Markus, my intention was to leave Malachi in charge of my affairs, now I can not do that I've picked the closest thing."

Eli paused for a moment, though he respected Amelia's wishes, he was still skeptical as to whether or not this was the right choice "Are you sure she is ready My Lady?" he said "Are you sure she is able"

Amelia raised an eyebrow "Eli, even mad with grief she was able to form an alliance and plan a coup. I think she is more than capable of handling the politics of the coven."

"The Council will not accept her My Lady."

"Yes they will" she said coldly "In time. Until then I ask only that you use all of your influence to help her, I want you to guide her, and advise her as you have guided me since I was a little girl all those centuries ago."

Eli looked his Princess straight in the eye and let out a weary smile "I think you plan to slumber a lot sooner than you previously indicated My Lady."

Amelia nodded her head slightly as she returned his smile "Yes dear friend" she admitted "I'm tired Eli, as soon as I have told Nina what she needs to know, I will slumber."

"Why only fifty years?" he asked

"It will be her first reign, consider it a test."

"What about the abomination My Lady?" asked Eli "What about your revenge?"

"He's gone Eli, killing them will not bring him back. And besides when I looked into Nina's eyes I knew that revenge would bring me no comfort."

"Then we are to cancel the search?" he asked

"Absolutely not." She stated bluntly

"I do not understand?" said Eli

"Just because I will take no comfort in their deaths, does not mean they do not deserve to die." She said with a bitterly cold element in her voice "Nina and the Director will bring them to justice."

"Very well" he sighed "When you slumber, who is to perform the ceremony?"

"I will instruct, Nina, the Director and the council" said Amelia "I'm sure they can manage it between them."

"And there is no way I can convince you to change your mind?"

Amelia took Eli by the hand "Not this time old friend. I think I've reigned long enough."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI**

**End of an Era**

Nearly a year had passed since Amelia's announcement that she was to slumber, work had begun right away. Director Holtz had commissioned a Ziodec team to construct the resting chamber that would house Amelia. Her original gold and glass coffin had been recovered from the ruins of Viktor's mansion and restored to its former glory. The chamber itself was similar to the old one; however it had only one tomb. During this year Amelia had guided Nina on how to be a good ruler. She even commissioned a seal for her that would be displayed on her throne and all official documents during her reign. The seal itself was similar to that of Amelia's however it had an N rather than an A, and the number VII rather than an IV. Amelia seemed confident that her coven was going to be left in good hands. Amelia usually hated this time, mere hours before she was going to be put to slumber, however this time was different. This time she longed for that empty void, where time did not pass and pain was forgotten. Since that God forsaken evening when Dmitri whispered those words into her ear "He's dead My Lady, I'm sorry Malachi is dead." She felt like her heart was being dismantled from the inside. She hated that feeling, she would rather have bore the wrath of a thousand Lycans, How she longed for a moment where that pain would not be the only thing she felt.

Amelia stood alone in her chambers. She had made all of the preparations for her slumber, gone were her lavish gowns and elegant dresses; instead she wore a female variation of the burial outfit worn by Viktor and Markus. The same black skirt with a gold waist band, however this variation had a tunic to cover her upper body as well, although much of her cleavage and torso was still visible. She then wrapped herself in a claret robe, similar Viktors, it was embroidered with Gold and jewels and covered her burial outfit. She calmly took a seat an awaited her successor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Several minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Enter" she called out

As the doors opened Amelia could see a group of people standing by her door. The Two Death Dealers assigned to protect her, who as it were a special occasion, were wearing ceremonial armor and helmets, as well as Nina. Nina entered the room with a well dressed Vampire standing just over her right shoulder, he was carrying a weapon.

"I'll be okay Casper" Nina said briskly "Go and Make sure everyone is ready downstairs."

"Yes My Lady" he bowed as he turned to leave. Nina closed the door behind him and dropped to a knee. "My Lady" she greeted.

"He seems quite taken with you" Amelia noted as she pointed towards the door

"Who Casper?" asked Nina

"Yes" replied Amelia "He seems rather enamored"

"He is very loyal My Lady" she smiled slightly "But I am not interested in any suitors, I never will be."

Amelia managed a smile "Is there anything you wish to ask me before we proceed?"

"Are you sure I'm ready for this" asked Nina nervously

"Of course my chylde. Now come, let's get this over with."

Amelia and Nina headed towards the door; Nina stopped and cast a worried glance towards Amelia. Amelia gently linked arms with her heir and offered her a reassuring smile. The two walked arm in arm through the mansion, the walk seemed to take forever, they did not see a single soul except for the Death Dealer escort, for everyone was assembled elsewhere. They finally reached a corridor that lead to the resting chamber, it was incredibly long, and the entire coven was assembled along its sides. Straight ahead Amelia could see the most senior members of her coven waiting for her, Dmitri, her Council, David and Director Holtz, all either in ceremonial armor or their best clothes. Nina was in awe as she and Amelia made her way down the corridor, she watched as one by one, Maids, noblemen, human dignitaries, her own security, and even Death Dealers dropped to a knee as the Elder passed them. When they finally made it to the other end David opened the doors to the huge room, and their Death Dealer escort left Amelia and Nina in the hands of her court. The entire coven watched in awe as the Vampires entered the room, and the huge doors closed behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina watched as the Council twisted the A on Amelia's tomb and a casket rose from the ground, they began to prepare all the necessary equipment to put Amelia to sleep. Nina moved behind Amelia and slid her robe off of her shoulders, she handed the garment to David, and the robe was hung on a rack, just behind a great stone throne that rested in the burial chambers. "Everything is ready My Lady" Dmitri said quietly

"Excellent" said Amelia "Before we proceed I would like to thank you all for your Loyalty, and wish you luck for the future."

"You honor us My Lady" said a member of the Council as he dropped to a knee. The rest of the coven followed his example. When everyone rose Amelia turned her attention to Nina, "Are you ready?" she asked. Nina hesitated for a moment before throwing her arms around Amelia's waist and hugging her as if she were afraid to let go, Amelia returned the embrace and gently stoked her hair "still so human" she whispered "how I envy you."

Amelia pulled away from Nina, and headed over to the coffin, Nina had told herself she would not cry however a small tear managed to escape. She watched as David and Dmitri helped Amelia into the coffin, not that she needed help, she was always so graceful; the council began to close the coffin, and get the extractors in place. "Its time Nina" said Dmitri.

Nina moved into position and carried out the procedure exactly how she had been shown, she smiled to Amelia one last time before she began to drain her, she could have sworn Amelia said something though she was unsure what as she was concentrating. And then it was done, Amelia was asleep, David placed the coffin back into the ground, and everyone seemed unsure where to go from here. Nina sat on the floor trying to make sense of what was happening, until David helped her to her feet. Nina stood in the burial chamber and looked around at the other men and women in her presence "You must address them." Said Dmitri

"What?" asked Nina?

"Your coven awaits you… My Lady" he said dropping to a knee, Nina looked around as everyone else followed his example. She was nervous, however she knew she had to be strong "Assemble my coven in the Great Hall" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nina stood at the doors to her throne room, ready to address her coven for the first time as their leader. She wore a beautiful black evening gown that complemented her figure perfectly; her cleavage was adorned with a necklace of diamonds that Malachi had given her for an anniversary. She was so nervous, Casper, her chief of security stood just over her right shoulder, offering some words of comfort. She could hardly believe how she got to this, from being a college girl to the leader of one of the richest and most powerful groups on the planet. She thought if only she had taken the bus home from college that night, how differently her life would have turned out. She thought how much she missed Malachi, had Amelia been able to awaken Markus, it would be Malachi that was about to walk through these doors and assume leadership in Amelia's absence, and she was to have been at his side. But now it was her, ruling the coven. "I'm ready" she said. Casper said something into his radio to signify that it was time for her to enter. Then she heard David call out to the entire coven "All upstanding for the Lady Nina." Then a Death Dealer opened the door from the other side and she could see into the throne room. She entered, followed by Casper and took a moment to stand on the platform, and look out over her coven, as well as the Death Dealer guarding the door Eli stood on the platform just in front of his seat. She looked at him, almost as if she were looking for approval; he smiled, nodded his head, and wearily dropped to a knee "My Lady" he coughed. Nina looked out over the hall to witness a sea of vampiric faces fall to a knee before her, their heads bowed, she went to sit down, almost instinctively sitting in the chair to the left of the throne, however she quickly moved towards the throne, she ran her fingers over the chair, now emblazed with her own golden seal. She sat down, and allowed herself to sink into it, then feeling the arms indicated for Casper to sit in the chair that was previously hers. Looking out over the sea of loyal subjects, she felt excitement like a child at Christmas, she allowed a smile to creep across her porcelain white face "Rise" she ordered.

And so begins the reign of Nina, adopted chylde of Amelia, paramour of Malachi, and now matriarch and protector of the Great New York Coven. Once an innocent victim of the night, however with the love and adoration of one of its darkest champions, has become the light for which the immortals must now follow through the darkness. So begins the reign of Nina, heir of Amelia, beloved of Malachi and princess of the covenant. Long may her name be spoken.

**The End**


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

Amelia lay in her coffin looking up through the narrow glass opening, she could see Nina and the council members performing the ceremony as she had instructed them. Nina looked down at her and smiled, "sweet child" she thought to herself. Amelia closed her eyes as she felt the blood rushing out of her body, it was the strangest sensation in the world, it felt like her entire being was being penetrated by a warm darkness. As she felt herself becoming more and more drowsy she allowed her thoughts to drift back to the harrowing events of just over a year ago. So much death had come to her coven, Viktor, Markus, the Council, Nathan, Matthew the entire coven. Then she thought about Malachi, how happy he had made her, and how devastated she had been, how devastated she still was since he had been taken from her. As the darkness lovingly lulled her into unconsciousness Amelia allowed herself to imagine what may have been, had she accepted his advance a century ago, or even tried to salvage his affection before Nina arrived. A cold tear ran down her face as what was left of her conscious mind forced her to come to a realization. A century of denial was a long time; however an eternity of loneliness would be even longer. Amelia smiled as the sweet embrace of her slumber finally took hold, she longed for that beautiful void where pain was non existent. As her slumber allowed her to escape the last vestiges of pain offered by the waking world, she took her first steps in the shadowed mirage her mind had created for her, and then as her eyes fluttered closed for final time she saw what she longed for, in the paper world of her mind she saw a tall figure dressed in black carrying a cane, he was waiting for her. "Malachi" she smiled.

_**fin**_


End file.
